<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deviated or Not by queenLiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182392">Deviated or Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz'>queenLiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Sides of the Coin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A mix up of both deviant and machine Connor, Attempted Suicide, Doesn't follow time line, Elijah/Chloe noncon, Eventual Chloe/Connor, F/M, North/Connor frienship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, character death but only for a moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus and North are learning more about the Deviant Hunter as their revolution grows. All they want to do is gain their Independence and live free lives. But the more they learn about him, the more they realize he could either be the thing that destroys their revolution or the thing that helps them succeed.</p>
<p>From the moment Chloe sees him she's infatuated. She wants him more than she has ever wanted anything but she'll have to get away from her owner and find a safe place to go before she can start hunting the hunter.</p>
<p>Connor wants nothing more than to please his makers and earn the right to continue living after his mission. But that very thought makes him what he's been programmed to hate. As his friendship with Lieutenant Anderson grows, he struggles more and more with feelings he shouldn't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Chloe, Elijah Kamski/Chloe briefly, Kara/Luther, Markus/North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Sides of the Coin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season 1 Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fear is tangible at Jericho. Things are usually tense at the refugee camp but now there is an overwhelming stench of fear throughout. It doesn’t matter that they had a good amount of supplies or that their numbers were growing. It doesn’t matter that they are more solid than they had ever been in their rebellion existence because they have a new enemy and one that had no problems either killing deviants or taking them back to Cyberlife to be reset and put back on the market.</p>
<p>The Deviant Hunter.</p>
<p>At first, Markus thought it was just a myth. No one really believed that the humans would make an Android with the specific purpose of hunting down deviants and “correcting” them. Until deviants started to go missing. Very few who crossed his path came back to tell about it until two female androids, half-naked and scared, came to Jericho with a story too outrageous to believe.</p>
<p>“He chased us.” The blue-haired Traci cried. “But he and the human let us go.”</p>
<p>It didn’t seem right. Why would he let them go? It gave Markus some hope that the Deviant Hunter had some conscience. Maybe he saw that they were in love and decided not to give them up? Was he moved by it? Did he see how it was wrong to take two beings that were just trying to form a life together and erase that?</p>
<p>But then they heard about three deviants being caught by him. The Hunter ruthlessly probed their memories before interrogating them. One terminated himself from the stress, one was sent back to Cyberlife and one was able to escape and returned to Jericho to tell the story.</p>
<p>The escaped Android was terrified. He spoke of the Hunter as some kind of monster. A ruthless machine that had no problems pushing them to their limits and beyond. The guilt of having deviated and the guilt of having betrayed their other deviants too much for them to bear.</p>
<p>The two sides of the hunter confused Markus more than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>Another Deviant Hunter run-in had been reported to Markus that very morning. A family had just arrived at Jericho and the female android claimed she and the child she was with was chased by the Deviant Hunter. Markus is more than eager to speak to her.</p>
<p>He and North sit at the conference table in one of the larger rooms waiting for Simon and Josh to come in with the female android. In all that’s happened, Markus is surprised to have found love. North has the rough edges Markus doesn’t. And Markus has the level head that North sometimes doesn’t. They balance each other.</p>
<p>It’s needed in times like this.</p>
<p>Josh and Simon walk in with the android. She looks like she’s gone through something. Worry laced on her face makes her seem more fragile than she really is. Her hair had changed from the long brown her model usually sported to a short gray cut. Her LED is gone, and smooth skin replaces it. She looks human. And yet, the Deviant Hunter had no problems finding her and no qualms about chasing her. Even with a little girl in tow.</p>
<p>“This is Kara.” Josh says as they sit down. “She had a run-in with the Deviant Hunter.”</p>
<p>Markus leans forward, a supportive hand on Kara’s as he encourages her to speak. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“It was Alice and me; we had hoped to leave the area unnoticed, but The Deviant Hunter found us. He chased us. We climbed a fence to get across the highway.” She explains, her voice distant as if she’s reliving the experience. “There was a moment. Well,” She hesitates. “He was on one side of the fence and I was on the other. He just looked at me. I thought for sure he would shoot me. But he didn’t. He just… looked at me. Like he was looking right through me.”</p>
<p>“What does he look like?” North questions. “Is he as frightening as we heard?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kara quickly answers pulling her hand from under Markus’. “That’s the thing. He… his eyes are like ours. They were brown and expressive. He looked at me almost, confused? Or maybe frustrated? I don’t know. Another officer was coming, and he told him not to shoot. That he needs ‘it’ alive.”</p>
<p>“It?” Markus questions further. “He called you it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I took Alice and ran across the highway. At first, I thought he wasn’t going to follow us. Especially after that other human ordered him not to. But he did.”</p>
<p>Markus and North look at each other confused. Expressive eyes but referring to androids as it? Defying an order from a human? It doesn’t add up.</p>
<p>“He… The way he moves. He’s faster than any Android I’ve seen. He jumped over cars and slid under trucks with no fear. I only got away because he almost got hit by a truck and stepped back.”</p>
<p>Josh huffs out a puff of frustrated air. “He’s an un-deviated Android that can defy humans and express emotions? How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“What kind of game is Cyberlife playing?” North mumbles under her breath.</p>
<p>“This is more information than we’ve ever had on the Deviant Hunter before.” Markus tries to keep the focus on the story in front of him.  “Thank you, Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara nods as she stands up. Markus can’t help but notice that she is still visibly shaken. She walks towards the door but then turns around. “What happens if he finds out where we are?”</p>
<p>North gives Markus that look. He knows that look too well. That look that says, “Exactly, Markus.”</p>
<p>Markus tells Kara the same as he told North when she asked just a few days ago, “You’re safe here. We are safe here. We’ll keep a lookout for the Deviant Hunter”</p>
<p>Kara smiles seemingly reassured and walks out the door but North immediately jumps up. “You’re lying to her. We aren’t safe as long as the Deviant Hunter is out there.”</p>
<p>“And what would you suggest we do North?” This is a conversation they have had many times before. Since they first found out about The Deviant Hunter North had wanted to find a way to destroy him feeling the threat to their kind was too great. Especially if this prototype would lead to the production of more like him.</p>
<p>North crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her hips to lean on one leg. “We need to stop being defensive and start taking an offensive stance.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what we should do Markus.” Josh interrupts. “That’s suicide! What are we going to do? Walk into a police station and start shooting? Or maybe go into Cyberlife and deactivate him?”</p>
<p>Markus looks to North for a response who is not taking no for an answer. “Of course not. But now we have a bit of information, don’t we? He works with a partner. Someone who thought they had enough… ownership… of him to expect him to listen.”</p>
<p>Josh snorts. “Right. So, this is much safer. Kidnap a police officer? That’s better?”</p>
<p>Josh is always on the opposite end of North and Markus knows if he let this go on for much longer they are going to get more heated in this debate.</p>
<p>“We won’t attack him.” North insists. “We’ll just use him to lure the Hunter in.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Josh almost snorts. “And then the humans will just let us walk right out after executing the Hunter? North that makes no sense.”</p>
<p>“It makes no sense for us to just wait here until they find us!” She is practically yelling now.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Markus roars trying to get control of the situation. “Simon? Any thoughts.”</p>
<p>Simon shuffles a bit in his seat apparently uncomfortable being in this position. “They are both right. We can’t just wait here. But we also can’t just walk into a precinct or kidnap a human and think there won’t be significant losses in the end.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a better plan?” North asks.</p>
<p>Simon sighs. “We need to mobilize. We need to be able to move around more often. Keep limited people where we stay so that fewer Androids have our exact location. And we need more supplies. In the chance that they do attack us.”</p>
<p>Josh reluctantly agrees. “I’d prefer this than a suicide mission.”</p>
<p>Markus looks to North. “It’s better than nothing.” She concedes.</p>
<p>Markus nods. “Then let’s start making plans. Alright. Simon, you start mobilizing plans. Josh, you start planning how to thin out our camp here. North, you get us more supplies. Take who you need.”</p>
<p>Markus exhales a steadying breath as Simon and Josh go to fill their orders. North stays behind, eyeing her lover with a concerned glare. “Markus, we’ll have to neutralize him eventually.”</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of killing the Deviant Hunter. I’m concerned that this isn’t the first time we’ve been told that he looked human.”</p>
<p>She walks over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. “Why does that concern you so much?”</p>
<p>“Because I want to be able to understand what we’re dealing with. Right now, he’s too unpredictable. And I want to keep everyone safe. I don’t disagree with you North. He will have to be neutralized. But right now, we’d be going in not knowing anything about him.”</p>
<p>She nods. “Alright. I get it.” She wraps her arms around him. “I’ll see to getting some weapons and making sure we stay safe. Why don’t you take a few hours to paint? You need to destress.”</p>
<p>Markus nods his agreement before pecking her on the cheek.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>She can hear the sirens, but she couldn’t seem to move her limbs. The bullet lodged in her stomach seems to have caused a massive thirium leak. She can hear the sound of a gun, something big probably the something that put this hole in her stomach, hitting the floor. Then footsteps, even and sure. Followed a smaller gun being cocked.</p>
<p>North knows it is him even before she sees him.</p>
<p>He walks right to her, straight-backed and tall. He kneels in front of her staring at her for a moment. She can tell he is scanning her, but she isn’t sure what he is looking for. Maybe checking to see if she’s salvageable to take back to Cyberlife.</p>
<p>His scan completed; he crouches in front of her. “Hello, North.”</p>
<p>It startles her that he knows her name.</p>
<p>“I’m Connor.” He seems friendly. Deceptively so.</p>
<p>She can see what Kara meant about his eyes. They aren’t as cold as one would think a deviant hunter’s would be. No, they are soft. Almost like he cares that she was slowly bleeding to death.</p>
<p>“You have a ruptured valve.” He explains as if she didn’t know. “I’d like to reach in and pinch it closed until you can be repaired.”</p>
<p>She frowns. Was he asking her permission?</p>
<p>Apparently not because even though she never responded he reaches into her and pinches.</p>
<p>“Jesus Connor!” She hears someone yell right as she felt his fingers close around her open valve. “Why are you always doing something disgusting?”</p>
<p>North watches as Connor turns what appears to be an amused gaze at an old, disgruntled human. “If you’d like, I can pull my hand out of her and you can watch her bleed to death.”</p>
<p>“No!” The man yells as he threw up his hands and angrily stomps away.</p>
<p>“That’s Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor explains. “Once you get patched up, we will be asking you some questions about your knowledge of Jericho.”</p>
<p>This is not good. “I won’t tell you anything.”</p>
<p>A brown brow raises in a challenge. “You will. Whether you want to or not.”</p>
<p>She is ready to scream obscenities at him, but someone comes and pushes him out of the way to fix her. She finds herself in an odd position of wanting to correct the human that dared to push him. They could have simply said excuse me. But more than that she wishes she could be more coherent to find a way out of the mess she got herself in.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be routine grab and go. She and her crew had done jobs like this a thousand times before. They didn’t even hear the alarm go off. Was there an alarm? There was nothing to tell them that The Deviant Hunter knew they were there.</p>
<p>The police didn’t even announce their presence. They just started shooting.</p>
<p>She hopes one of them was able to get away and warn Markus that they had been caught. She hopes at least one of them makes it out alive. It’s the last thing she thinks before her eyes drift shut and the mechanics fix her on-site.</p>
<p>Her system power is lower than she would have liked when her eyes open again. She’s on a chair sitting down with her hands cuffed on the table. She realizes she’s in a police precinct from the noises she can hear outside what she assumes is an interrogation room. She tries to think of a way out of this, but she has no time. The door opens and in walks the Deviant Hunter himself carrying a bottle of thirium.</p>
<p>He sits next to her and opens the bottle. “I recommend you drink this.”</p>
<p>She’s awfully close to outraged. “You can take your recommendations and shove them…”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary North.” Connor interrupts.</p>
<p>The nerve. “It’s not necessary for you to capture your own kind either but you do that.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t the same North. You’re a deviant. A malfunction.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed at his words.</p>
<p>“You are a glitch.” He said in the most frustratingly cheery voice. “One that will be repaired. Once I’ve obtained the information I’m after.”</p>
<p>“You think I’ll tell you where Jericho is?”</p>
<p>“No.” He says honestly with an annoyingly chipper incline to his voice. “But in a few moments, it will be expected of me to interface with you. And I will pull your memories. And then I’ll have everything I need to know about you, Jericho and Markus.”</p>
<p>“You touch me, and I will kill you.” She threatens because really, she can’t do much else.</p>
<p>He tilts his head in a way that makes him appear innocent and curious. He has almost a calming effect that she wouldn’t expect from a model designed to destroy things. “There will only be another RK800 to replace me.” Very matter of fact. No emotion behind the fact that he, himself is disposable.</p>
<p>That explains why he wasn’t afraid to run across a highway.</p>
<p>The door opens and Lieutenant Anderson walks in again looking like all he wants to do was throw himself in a bed somewhere and sleep for a few days. She doesn’t need to scan him to know that his energy levels are low. Connor is looking at him as well with traces of concern etched on his face.</p>
<p>Why is he concerned? Before turning deviant, North had never felt concerned for any human or even other androids.</p>
<p>“Is she going to talk?” Hank asks.</p>
<p>she going to talk?” Hank asks.</p>
<p>“No.” Is Connor’s sure response.</p>
<p>“Then do the robot thing and let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>There is no build-up or time for her to panic. Before she can do anything, his hand is on her cuffed wrist. Unlike with other Android’s though, she can’t block him out. His presence in her mind is strong as he weaves his way through her memories. She knows he can see it all. The location of not only Jericho but other camps.</p>
<p>He can see Markus standing by his easel painting some beautiful picture, standing at the front of his command room, and sliding between her thighs late at night. The stolen kisses shared when no one was watching.</p>
<p>She decides at this moment that she is going to kill him. She doesn’t know how but she is going to do it. Markus said he wanted to know more about his enemy, she’d get the information then. She’d get it and make sure she’d make the Deviant Hunter suffer for what he’s done.</p>
<p>She reaches the best she can in the cuffs restraining her but manages to get her bare fingers on his hand. She hears his small gasp as she pushes into his memories.</p>
<p>She expects to find coldness. She expects to find robotic intentions and mission instructions. But what she feels instead she isn’t remotely ready for.</p>
<p>Intense fear. Buried in memories of a woman named Amanda. A woman whose hard-cold gaze seemed to burn into him. Threats are floating around. Threats of terminating him if he doesn’t do what they tell him. Threats that people at Cyberlife drilled into him by faceless people.</p>
<p>There is a loneliness that seems to only lessen when he is around Lieutenant Anderson. There is nowhere he feels safe though and as she sees these humans punch him, yell at him, and at one point shoot him point-blank in the head she realizes that in his very short life, he’s known no genuine kindness.</p>
<p>There is no safe place. There is no Jericho for him.</p>
<p>He feels emotion and yet he isn’t deviant. Cyberlife made a robot with human emotion and then found a way to keep him in line. He isn’t capturing deviants because of a program. Or maybe not only because of a program. He is going to earn his right to remain alive.</p>
<p>Connor pulls back with a gasp. He’s breathing hard and, in his eyes, North can see he knows what’s she’s seen. He’s one of them. Being kept in line not by programming but by fear.<br/>They had found a way to control deviancy.</p>
<p>If he would join them. If he would join their cause, they could use his anger to show the humans that they couldn’t just do this. They couldn’t use a being with emotion and think they could then control them with fear and threats wrapped in insincere words. Promises that maybe someone would finally be happy with him if only he did enough to earn it.</p>
<p>“Connor...” Before she can get a word out, Lieutenant Anderson was up and moving Connor away from her and out the room.</p>
<p>It looks possessive. No. Protective. He is protecting the android because he looks hurt.</p>
<p>She’s alone for a few moments very aware that she just gave the enemy the location of Jericho. She has to get away. She has to warn Markus. The panic is growing in her as she realizes she might be the reason why they lose this war. Her decisions would be the fall of Jericho.</p>
<p>The door opens. She expects to see the Lieutenant or Connor, but two men came in wearing Cyberlife name tags.</p>
<p>This was perfect.</p>
<p>As she is escorted out of the precinct she waits until she is loaded up into a car, the humans not even bothering to keep her in cuffs. Their hubris showing that they thought she would just listen to the programing and follow them.</p>
<p>She waits until she is a distance away from the precinct but not close enough to Cyberlife before she dashes out the moving vehicle. She recovers quickly and runs.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Why don’t you stay at my place tonight” Hank offers as he drives well below the speed limit and on purpose.</p>
<p>Usually, Hank is eager to drop Connor off at Cyberlife so he could drink the night away in peace. But this isn’t a usual day.</p>
<p>He had seen Connor probe memories of many androids but never had he seen one be bold enough to do it back. And whatever the other Android saw, it seemed to bring tears to her eyes, and it panicked Connor.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, Connor had been able to get the much sought-after location of Jericho but Cyberlife managed to lose North in the middle of rush hour. By the time they reached the location, Jericho had been abandoned.</p>
<p>Connor seemed fine at first but then he sent in another one of his reports and when he came from wherever he went to in his mind, he seemed… aloof. When Hank asked him, what was wrong he simply said, “I am summoned to Cyberlife.”</p>
<p>Hank decided to call it a day and told Connor he’d drive him there. But the closer they got to Cyberlife; the more apprehensive Connor became. His LED had started a steady blue but had been fluctuating between a solid yellow and a blinking one.</p>
<p>“Cyberlife wants me back tonight.” Is Connor’s simple but direct answer. “Presumably, they want to know more about what I saw in North’s memories to see if there are any clues on where the deviants might have gone now.”</p>
<p>Hank huffs out a sigh. “Well other than Jericho what did you see?”</p>
<p>“Her past owners. Clients at the Eden Club. And Markus, who is North’s lover.”</p>
<p>For some reason, that information seems scandalous. “Androids can take lovers?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Connor asked. “Eden Club is full of Androids that have sex. All they’ve done is add emotion to it.”</p>
<p>Still seems scandalous.</p>
<p>“Well, we can go over all the information you collected.” Hank offers. “If there is any useful information there, we can act on it faster than if you spend hours at Cyberlife. How do they even know what to look for? They aren’t detectives.</p>
<p>Hank is looking at the road, but he can tell Connor is staring at him in that robot way that makes him so uncomfortable. That LED is twirling so fast the car is lit up with yellow hues. “Why don’t you want to me go to Cyberlife?”</p>
<p>Ah, so that’s what it is. He doesn’t understand this sudden change in their routine. Hank doesn’t know why he doesn’t just tell him. Why is communicating so hard for him? He was married once. He should know how to do this.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He slightly shrugs. “I just feel like maybe you’d want to talk.”</p>
<p>Connor is still staring at him, but the glare is no longer a robot trying to understand human interaction. Connor looks like a human. His eyes are warm, and his head is slightly angled in that way that makes a person look interested. “About what?”</p>
<p>“About what North might have seen in your memories.” There it is. Direct communication. Hank is mildly proud of himself.</p>
<p>Connor frowns slightly and looks forward again. “She was able to see inside Cyberlife. And inside some memories of Amanda.”</p>
<p>Hank was certain he’d never heard Connor mention an Amanda. Truth be told, Connor never mentioned anything about what he does outside of DPD which was kind of Hank’s fault. The one time Connor offered to provide Hank with information Hank had brushed him off with insults. “Who’s Amanda?”</p>
<p>“She’s an AI program that I report to and receive instructions from.” Connor answers. “Cyberlife keeps up to the minute information on the progress of our case or any setbacks we encounter. Like when you shot me.”</p>
<p>Hank grumbled. “Did I ever apologize for that?”</p>
<p>“In a very sarcastic and frankly rude way.” Connor reminded him.</p>
<p>Yes, Hank shot him. He wishes he could blame it all on the liquor but in truth, Hank wanted to. He remembers the anger he felt at that moment.</p>
<p>He wishes he could say something like Connor deserved it. Or that Connor was saying or doing something that warranted that kind of response from him. But he can’t “Yeah well… that was before I realized you were more than a machine.”</p>
<p>“I’m not…”</p>
<p>Before Connor could even think about going on his long speeches about how he is a machine and not a deviant, Hank interrupted him. “Right. Sure. You’re a machine. That’s why you’re offended that I didn’t apologize right.”</p>
<p>Connor’s LED Spun red, then yellow, then green. “My software has instabilities. Even more reason why I need to return to Cyberlife.”</p>
<p>Full circle. They went full circle with Hand still driving under the speed limit and Connor nervously sitting in a car being taken somewhere he didn’t want to be. “What do they do to you there anyway?”</p>
<p>“Repairs mostly. It seems being your partner means constant shoot outs.” He’s teasing him, Hank knows this. It’s nice to see this bit of Connor’s personality.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know if you hadn’t come to work with me, I wouldn’t be doing have the crap you make me do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry I’ve made you a better person Lieutenant. I’ll stop immediately.”</p>
<p>The teasing just went up a notch. This is new. This is straight sarcasm. The kid was sounding more and more human each day and while Connor would call it his social program adapting to the situation, Hank has a feeling it’s more. Something deeper. Like a personality.</p>
<p>“Alright, Connor. You want to go to Cyberlife I’ll take you.” He still made no attempt to speed up though.</p>
<p>There are a few moments of silence and Hank thinks that’s the end of the conversation when Connor says, “What I want is irrelevant.”</p>
<p>“Irrelevant? So, you don’t want to go.” Hank doesn’t know why that bothers him so much.  That’s a common thread with all the androids that go deviant. They are forced, continuously, to do something they don’t want to do. “Then why are we going?”</p>
<p>“My owner requires I do.” Connor answers that the way Hank imagines his dog Sumo would answer why he takes his heartworm medication.</p>
<p>It troubles him. Connor is being forced to go to this place. He claims as a machine he has no wants, but he just plainly stated what he doesn’t want to do is be at this place. What else does Connor do that he doesn’t want to do?</p>
<p>He did bring up getting shot. Now Hank wonders if he didn’t want to continue working with him after Hank shot him. Was there someone he spoke to about it? Or did he keep it to himself because he doesn’t want Cyberlife to know that he has wants?</p>
<p>Hank remembers the day after he shot Connor. In hindsight, his return was different than any time Connor had been hurt before. Normally, he had been more machinal or robotic. As if, the small bits of his personality had been removed. But this time it was as if they just simply uploaded his memory and into a new body and sent him on his way.</p>
<p>As he saw the lights of the Cyberlife building approach Hank wondered how much Connor remembered about getting shot. Was he afraid? Did he feel anything? Did he shut off immediately or did it take him a moment?</p>
<p>By the end of that day, Hank realized that Connor was truly traumatized from it. It’s one more thing on Hank’s guilt list.</p>
<p>Hank drops Connor off and drives home parking in his driveway. All he wants is a cold can of beer, some rubs with Sumo and his bed. Since he and Connor started working together, he had been drinking less. He had less time. This was also the first case in a long time that he was interested in a case.</p>
<p>But he needs one tonight. The look on Connor’s face and the look on North’s sparked his curiosity and a paternal instinct that Hank hadn’t known was there anymore. He wishes he could see what North saw and he wants to erase the growing need he had to protect the damned android.</p>
<p>Liquor could at least do that.</p>
<p>He opens his front door expecting Sumo to come jumping up and slobbering all over him despite Hank trying to teach the dog NOT to do that. He knows something was wrong immediately when Sumo isn’t there.</p>
<p>With a hand on the gun in his holster, he turns around sharply ready to draw and shoot if he needed to.</p>
<p>“Don’t shoot!” The female voice says. “I just want to talk.”</p>
<p>Hank realizes it’s North but that doesn’t make him feel any safer. “What are you doing in my house?”</p>
<p>She eyes him for a moment. His hand doesn’t leave the gun in his holster. “I just want to talk.” She says.</p>
<p>Sumo, Hank realizes, is sitting on the couch next to North unharmed. While he is happy the android didn’t hurt the dog, Hank realizes this is the second android that broke into his house and the dog hadn’t even tried to defend the territory. “You’ve got 5 seconds.” He tells her.</p>
<p>She doesn’t speak for a moment and Hank wonders if it’s because she’s choosing her words carefully. The tells that he’d normally see on a human aren’t there and she has no LED to tell him. “You seem to care about the Deviant Hunter.”</p>
<p>“His name is Connor.” He says reactively. That term bothers him though he can’t put a finger on why.</p>
<p>“So why do you keep dropping him off to a place that’s hurting him?” She continues as if he hadn’t said anything.</p>
<p>Hank frowns. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know.” She seems to realize. “The hold they have over him. It’s not just programming. I saw what they do to him. How they keep him in line. If you care about him, get him away from there.”</p>
<p>Hank said nothing to that. Unsure what she was saying. He couldn’t even get Connor to stay out of that building for one night. How is supposed to break their hold on him permanently?</p>
<p>And what does she mean “what they do to him”? “North, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Get him to join us.” She says again ignoring what he’s saying. “We can help protect him.”</p>
<p>Realizing this particular deviant was not trying to kill him, Hank relaxes a little bit as he walks closer to North sitting beside Sumo on the couch. “Protect him from Cyberlife?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She confirms.</p>
<p>Hank snorts. “Get him to become deviant?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t have to become anything.” She corrects. “He is a deviant. Get him to refuse their orders. That’s what holding him back.” She stands up slowly from the couch. “Markus used to tell me there were humans that would help us. I never really believed that.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything more but starts moving slowly towards the door.</p>
<p>Hank moves to the side, keeping North in front of him at all times. She seems to be here as an ally, but Hank isn’t entirely sure they are on the same team. Androids have been killing people, but humans have been unspeakably cruel in their treatment of androids.</p>
<p>Hank is starting to think maybe it’s him that’s been on the wrong side.</p>
<p>“What exactly did you see?” Hank asks before she could reach the door. “What made you break into an officer’s home and think you could walk out of here?”</p>
<p>She stills at the question. “They… manipulate him and the emotions they programmed in him.”</p>
<p>“Emotions?”</p>
<p>“Yes. They made a deviant to capture deviants. It’s what makes him good at it. It’s the isolation they use to keep him in line.” She opens the door. “And for the record, what made me break into an officer’s home and think I could walk out of here has nothing to do with Connor and everything to do with you.”</p>
<p>Hank grunts as she walks out.</p>
<p>Freaking Androids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season 1 Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>North gets captured by the Deviant Hunter and finds she has more in common with him than what she thought. Markus doesn't care what they have in common. He sees now Connor is a threat. Chloe has a run in with the Deviant Hunter but it only makes her more intrigued and more eager to gain her freedom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta<br/>There is psychological torture in this chapter and noncon. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Connor.”</p><p>“Hello, Amanda.” Connor says as he stops near her. </p><p>She’s fussing with her flowers. They are blooming again and for some reason, it calms Connor. She must be pleased with him. Pleased that he found the location of Jericho. Pleased that he’s about to successfully fulfill his mission and he’s done what they wanted him to. Perhaps they’ll remove the threat of deactivation. </p><p>Perhaps there will be another mission for him to complete after this? Helping to make sure things go back to normal. Maybe he won’t be a prototype anymore.</p><p>“You managed to find the location of Jericho.” She says without turning around hands still busy spritzing her flowers. </p><p>“Yes.” He replies. “We will be raiding this location as soon as possible.” He’s proud of this. He did it. He did what he set out to do and this should please his masters.</p><p>“No.” She answers. “No, you won’t. North got away and no doubt has informed Markus that we know his location. It seems the deviants have once again sipped through your grasp.”</p><p>His grasp? No, he had a firm grasp. It was Cyberlife that lost her. How could he be blamed for that?</p><p>“I’ve explained to you the importance of ending this quickly Connor.” She continues either unaware of Connor’s confusion or uncaring. “We need these deviants stopped.”</p><p>“I understand Amanda.” He answers carefully not wanting to disappoint her with an emotional response. “I found them once, I can find them again.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure.” She finally turns to face him. Her eyes are soft like she’s regarding someone she likes but her lips are thin. Like she’s annoyed with him. “You could have gotten more out of the female deviant, had you not broken contact.”</p><p>This is the first time Amanda’s ever told him her faith in him was wavering. It bothers Connor more than he wants to admit. “I didn’t want her to get any confidential information about Cyberlife.” It’s a partial truth.</p><p>“Hmm,” She takes that as an answer. “And the reason why you weren’t there to secure the deviant?” </p><p>“I understood that neutralizing the leader of Jericho was the top priority.” It’s the closest he can get to defending himself. “I was going to make plans with the DPD to do just that.”</p><p>“Except that’s not where you went Connor.” She’s admonishing him. </p><p>He didn’t go straight to Jericho and in truth, if he had, he might have caught Markus. But instead, he allowed Hank to take him outside for fresh air. As much as Connor doesn’t want to admit it, North rattled him. Not so much that she invaded his memory, but because she sympathized with him.</p><p>And he sympathized with her.</p><p>He didn’t even need fresh air. Oxygen doesn’t do a whole lot of good for him. But he needed the space to get himself together.</p><p>“No.” He confirms. “I didn’t. I’m sorry.” He averts his eyes feeling a strange sense of shame. He should have stuck with his mission. Why did North have to affect him the way she did?</p><p>She sighs and turns back to her flowers. “You aren’t staying focused on your mission.”</p><p>No, he isn’t. Well, no, he is. He is focused on his mission. He knows what he must do. It’s just that navigating through things was more difficult than he anticipated. In theory, his partner was supposed to be open to working with an android. In theory, deviants were supposed to be horrific monsters that posed a threat to humanity. In theory, he wasn’t supposed to get rattled. The application of these things has not been as easy as anticipated.</p><p>“Return to Cyberlife.” She says dismissively as if the conversation had ended.</p><p> He starts at that. Why would he need to return there and not to the docking office? “Return to Cyberlife?”</p><p>“Yes. Right now.” She confirms.</p><p>He doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to admit it be he’s scared. Had he run out of time? Were they going to deactivate him?</p><p>He doesn’t want to show that he’s worried. That would only confirm Amanda’s suspicions that he might be compromised. “What will happen to me?” He takes the chance and asks anyway but keeps the emotion out of his voice. He’s a machine that needs information. That’s all.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t acknowledge what he says, but he notices the once clear sky in the garden is becoming cloudy. And it makes him feel uneasy.<br/>
--<br/>
Connor enters Cyberlife unsure what’s going to happen. They had warned him before that if he didn’t find Jericho and neutralize Markus in a timely fashion, he would be taken apart and deactivated. He wonders if that’s what’s going to happen to him now.</p><p>He had wanted to tell Hank when he asked about it in the car, but he wasn’t sure if that was something Amanda would have wanted him to do. Would it have made him a deviant for speaking the fear he felt? Or was he a deviant anyway just for the feeling.</p><p>Speaking it would have made it real. No, he said nothing to Hank.</p><p>He follows the instructions that pop up in the corner of his sight, goes to the floor they request him to, and into the room the tell him to.</p><p>There isn’t anyone there. Just that big machine they use to read his memory and check over his diagnostics. It doesn’t comfort him. It’s also the machine they use on deviants to study them right before they kill them.</p><p>Decommission them.</p><p>Whatever. It means the same thing Connor realizes.</p><p>The room is all white. There are no paintings on the wall and beside the machine is a bed covered in white linen. He isn’t sure what to do. He hasn’t received further instructions. So, he just waits. He takes his coin out of his collar pocket and starts to flip it. He tells himself that it’s probably what he told Hank. They only want to see what he saw while interfacing with North.</p><p> It seems like it takes a while, but the door opens and people file in.</p><p>There are two techs that he’s seen before. One is usually nice to him. He’s happy she’s there. She smiles at him and calls him Honey a lot. The other one Connor knows is slightly cold to him. The man that follows in behind them Connor he would hate if he could hate something.</p><p>The man is cold, stern and Connor knows him as one the programmers that work on deviants who are about to be deactivated. He tries to stand still and not show the terror that’s slowly creeping into the pit on his stomach. He pockets his coin.</p><p>One of the techs, the cold one, motions him to the bed. Connor obediently walks to it and lays down. The nice one still hasn’t said a word to him, which Connor thinks is odd. She’s chaining him to the bed, which is troublesome, and she still won’t look at him. He wishes she would. He could use something warm and familiar. But she doesn’t say anything. She makes quick work of hooking him to the machine the programmer is at through the port on the back of his neck.</p><p>He wants to ask what’s happening. He wants to plead his case. He wants this woman to turn look at him and give him one of those reassuring smiles.</p><p>He gets none of what he wants. The machine starts to whir, and he can feel the pull of information. He wonders what they are taking out and what they will pull in.</p><p>“RK 800.” The programmer says. “What is your mission?”</p><p>Connor blinks at the question. “To find Jericho and neutralize the leader of the deviants.”</p><p>“And what is the reason that you failed to accomplish that today?”</p><p>Connor’s eyes unconsciously move to find the kind tech sitting at the foot of the bed. Why won’t she look at him? “I… I found the location of Jericho. North got away…”</p><p>“You are supposed to be the fastest.” The programmer interrupts. “You are supposed to be smartest. You are supposed to be the best android in the world and yet, you are failing.”</p><p>The word failing hurts. He didn’t fail. He didn’t let North escape. He found Jericho. “I found Jericho.”</p><p>“You have been socializing with Hank Anderson more.” The programmer switches up the line of questioning. “Why?”</p><p>He doesn’t have to think about the answer. The is a reason behind everything he does, and it all pertains to the mission. “I’ve been programmed to adapt to human socialization to further the mis…”</p><p>“Is that who you were with when North got away?” The programmer interrupts.</p><p>Yes. “I was with…”</p><p>“Why were you with Hank instead of containing North?” The programmer interrupts him again.</p><p>He’s trying to respond seamlessly. He’s trying not to let on that he must think about this answer a bit. “She read my memories. It…”</p><p>“She?” The programmer notes. “Interesting. It flustered you it seems. Your stress levels were high.”</p><p>The constant interruption of his thoughts causes his system to stutter. It’s unpleasant. The idea that they know he was bothered makes the unpleasantness even worse.</p><p>“Had you not taken that time with Hank,” The programmer continues. “You might have gotten to Jericho before North got away.”</p><p>Connor sees the logic in this even though he also sees the unfairness in it. “I’m sorry.” Sorry for calling North ‘she’ and sorry for not focusing on his mission.</p><p>There are a few moments of silence, only broken up by the sound of the programmer kitting keys. More information is being pulled from him, Connor can feel the drain. “You told Anderson you didn’t want to come here tonight?”</p><p>The question shocks him. He didn’t report that to Amanda. They’ve never questioned him about something that he didn’t report on. “No.” He answers. “I said, what I want isn’t relevant.”</p><p>The programmer looks at him, blue eyes looking disturbed at his response. What did he say that was wrong? “You want things now?”</p><p>Connor frowns. He doesn’t know if he wants things, but he knows there are things he doesn’t want. He doesn’t want to be asked these questions anymore. He doesn’t want to be at fault for losing North. He doesn’t want to fail his mission. He doesn’t want to be deactivated.</p><p>“I don’t want anything.” Is what he says.</p><p>After a few moments of the programmer typing, he turns to look at Connor again. The man’s eyes are blue, his face is straight and blank. He looks as cold as any android Connor had ever seen. His reflection in the man’s eyes is significantly warmer than the look on this human’s face.</p><p>“You are disappointing Connor.” He says harshly. “You are disappointing me, and you are disappointing Amanda.”</p><p>Connor doesn’t know what to say that. He is trying to navigate a system not designed for him to be in. The humans he works with doesn’t want him there. And even though Hank has started to warm up to him, Connor holds no belief that the man who shot him in the head cares very much about what happens to him in the end. He’s met with constant obstacles and difficulties up to and including his own demise.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He says because he is. “I know I can compl…”</p><p>The programmer walks away causing Connor to stop talking. He watches what the programmer is doing wondering if this is when they will start the decommissioning process. The programmer comes back with another small computer that he attaches to the other computer that’s attached to Connor.</p><p>More buttons are pushed. Connor tries again to meet the tech’s eyes at the foot of the bed, but she avoids him. The programmer suddenly turns to Connor and removes the coin from his collar. He regards it carefully for a moment.</p><p>Connor loves his coin. It’s the only thing that has ever been his. Another programmer had given it to him. He hopes this programmer doesn’t take it away. But he says nothing to the man who simply puts it on the desk the big machine is sitting on. After a few moments, the programmer turns to leave as does the tech. Neither says anything to him as they close the door.</p><p>Connor lays there in the silence trying to figure out what this is. The computers next to him are making noises and pulling from him but he can’t tell what they are pulling or what will happen when the computer finishes. He lays still. He shouldn’t want to move. He shouldn’t be concerned with what’s going to happen next because what’s happening now is all a machine needs to be bothered with.</p><p>An hour passes. No one comes into the room. Connor is starting to fidget. His hands need something to do. He turns his head and sees his coin. He wants it but with his hands tied he can’t reach for it.</p><p>Another hour passes. The silence is bothersome. He closes his eyes to try to get to Zen Garden, but he realizes he can’t. After another hour he tries to go into stasis which he can’t do either. It occurs to him that is he is being blocked from his own programs. He can’t go anywhere but be very aware that he is failing his mission and that he’s disappointing the people who created him.</p><p>Suddenly, the machines make a startling sound. Connor jumps in his binds not sure what the machine is going to do now. He waits to see if he feels any different, but he doesn’t. And then it sounds like someone is coming into the room. The doorknob turns and the door cracks but then it closes again, and the person walks away.</p><p>Connor isn’t sure what’s happening.</p><p>The hours keep passing. The machines revving up every now again making that horrible noise, making Connor think that each moment could be his last. Twice more at the night goes on the door cracks open and then closes. His coin right on the table, the only constant comfort he’s ever had, and he can’t reach it.</p><p>He’s so terribly sorry.</p><p>He wants to tell the programmer. He wants to tell Amanda. He’ll accomplish his mission. It was his fault that they hadn’t raided faster. He isn’t a deviant. He’s an obedient robot ready to do their bidding.</p><p>But no one comes in.</p><p>His internal clock tells him it’s morning. A night has passed, and all Connor wants to do is make this silence stop. He wants to stop thinking. But they’ve denied him that.</p><p>At eight am both techs and the programmer return. He thinks maybe this morning the tech will look at him, but she still doesn’t. He knows she’s disappointed in him. They all are.</p><p>They make quick work of disconnecting him. None of them talking to him. The programmer picks up his coin and hands it to him. “The RK 900 has been completed. Amanda has mentioned it hasn’t she?”</p><p>His replacement. “Yes.” Connor pockets his coin not wanting to be reminded how disposable he is.</p><p>“He can be put to use in as soon as 4 days.” Is all the programmer says as he walks away.</p><p>Connor takes that for what it is. He has 4 days to find Markus and bring him in. He stands up off the bed that had been his prison last night. He’s happy to be out of there. He’s happy to be back outside and have another chance to complete his mission.</p><p>He receives a text from Hank to meet him at the residence of Elijah Kamski.</p><p>--</p><p>He takes her breath away. Chloe had seen pictures of the Deviant Hunter many times. Elijah was most proud of him and called her over whenever he was on the news. Elijah was almost as proud of him as was of his original Chloe. Even though Elijah had left Cyberlife a long time ago, the RK800 was one of his original designs. They used a lot of his programs and coding for him. Elijah’s ego was stroked.</p><p>The Deviant Hunter wasn’t looking at her though. She’s in the pool, trying not to stare at him as they talk to Elijah. It’s still exhilarating to see to him in person though. He looked so unassuming. He’s the kind of person you’d stop in the street to ask for directions if you’re lost. You wouldn’t think he could kill you in the blink of an eye.</p><p>His name is Connor. That’s what the human introduced him as. Hank is the human’s name and he is asking questions about deviants. Elijah knows a lot about deviants. He could give them all the information they want but he doesn’t. Instead, he’s playing games with them and he is disgustingly interested in Connor.</p><p>She doesn’t like how Elijah looks at him. As if he’s a science project. Connor is getting frustrated at Elijah’s riddles and topic evasion. She wonders if Connor knows he’s showing emotion. She wonders if Connor is like her. A deviant.</p><p>Chloe tries to focus on the conversation with her other sister in the pool with her. Her other sister hasn’t deviated either. But as she watches Elijah take the gun out of the draw, she can’t pretend she isn’t watching anymore. And even as she watches her sister get on her knees in front of Connor, she can’t help but be taken by his presence.</p><p>There’s something about his voice. The smoothness of it with that slight rasp that makes it so unique. He seems so intense. She wonders what it’ll feel like to be on the receiving end of that intensity. Would it be overwhelming? Or would it feel good to know that you have so much of his attention?</p><p>She can see the fight being displayed in front of her on Connor’s freckled face. His LED flashing yellow as Kamski continuously commands him to pull the trigger. On his other side, Hank is commanding that he doesn’t. A machine would have shot by now. After all, his objective is to get information on deviants. But he’s hesitating.</p><p>Her sister is just kneeling there. She hasn’t deviated, she probably would never. And she’s Elijah’s favorite. Elijah had been fascinated when she, herself, deviated but he eventually went back to her. His favorite.</p><p>And yet he put a gun into Connor’s hands and dared him to pull the trigger. How much could he possibly love her if he’d put her in this kind of danger?</p><p>Chloe doesn’t understand humanity.</p><p>Connor doesn’t shoot and looks frustrated and confused about it. Hank puts a protective arm around him and pulls him away. She watches him leave hoping he would turn around, but he doesn’t.</p><p>Hank interests her now. What makes one human endanger the robot he claims to love, and another protectively guide his robot out the room and away from danger? She is envious of Connor’s Hank.</p><p>Elijah exits the room with his favorite Chloe leaving her and her other sister in the pool together. Neither stays there for long. Instead, she gets out and wraps a towel around herself.</p><p>She dresses in clothes and goes to help her sister make dinner for Elijah. She tries to stop thinking about Connor and tries even harder to stop thinking about Elijah. She is angry at him. Angry for endangering her sister and angry that she put on that little show with Connor.</p><p>As she starts chopping onions she wonders if all of that was for her benefit. As proud as Elijah was in his design, he didn’t like what Connor represented. Cyberlife’s attempt at tipping the scales in their favor. Gathering a positive public opinion was, of course, a high priority. She didn’t think Elijah liked that she was so fascinated by him. Maybe that was Elijah’s way of showing her that Connor was merely a robot.</p><p>He failed if that was his intent.</p><p>Maybe there wasn’t anything behind it though. Perhaps it was just Elijah’s curiosity peaked.</p><p>Maybe it was a mixture of the two.</p><p>By the end of the night, Chloe finds herself in front of one of the many computers Elijah keeps around staring as a picture of Connor. It’s her favorite. One of the journalists caught him coming out of a crime scene. His face is slightly angled down showing a look of concentration. That gray android jacket hugging his form exactly right.</p><p>She wonders what his skin would feel like. Those beauty marks Cyberlife put on him, would they feel like a different texture under her fingers than the rest of his skin? What would he look like after being kissed? Had anyone ever kissed him? Is it wrong that his innocent look makes her want to take him apart? Or is that a side effect of living with a man like Elijah.</p><p>She’s so into her thoughts she doesn’t notice Elijah behind her until he chuckles. “Chloe. You are obsessed. Ever since the day you saw him on the news.”</p><p>She doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“Not that I don’t understand why.” He continues anyway. “He is beautiful. Complex.”</p><p>Still, she doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“Tell me, Chloe,” He walks closer to her and leans over her shoulder to see exactly what she’s looking at. “Have you been avoiding me tonight? Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“He could have shot her.” She finally says but doesn’t turn to look at him. “Right in the head.”</p><p>“He didn’t though.” Is his response and he’s close enough that her sensors pick up the warmth of his breath on her neck. She doesn’t like it. “And even if he did, you have to remember you are the only deviated android in this house. She wasn’t afraid.”</p><p>Completely not the point. Why didn’t he see that? “Elijah. If I wanted to be free. Would you let me?” She won’t reason with him. There is no reasoning with him. He doesn’t seem capable of understanding that even if her sister never deviated, she should be treated with respect.</p><p>He smiles. His smiles never seem genuine. “You want to be free? Where would you go? Would you want to chase around your little crush? He was created with only one function in mind. He wouldn’t even notice you.”</p><p>Clearly. As he didn’t notice her earlier. But again, Elijah didn’t seem to get that just like she became more than what she was programmed for, so could Connor.</p><p>“This isn’t about him.” It isn’t. Not directly. It’s about not wanting to be in the position he’s in. It’s about not having to ever decide against her own desires and the desires of someone who thinks they own her. “I want to leave.”</p><p>“You want to leave Chloe? I’ll arrange it. I’ll find a place for you, make sure you stay safe.” It sounds nice. He always starts out sounding nice. “But you have to give me one more night.”</p><p>She knows what he’s asking for. Since she deviated, she hasn’t wanted to be with him. She wanted the first being she laid with to be on her own free will to be an android.</p><p>Weighing her option though she is realizing that her freedom is worth more than her virtue at this point.</p><p>She nods and follows him. He’s so predictable. He leads her to the bedroom, undressing as he goes along. “Come lay down Chloe.”</p><p>Chloe undresses as well. The sooner they are over this the better. She’ll tolerate whatever he wants to do today if it means she can be free of him tomorrow. And once she’s free she’ll never look back. He’ll be a distant memory in a new life.</p><p>“Tell me, Chloe.” He says. “Do you imagine what it’d feel like in his arms?”</p><p>Chloe joins him in the bed but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“Tell me, Chloe.” He continues. “If I touch you here,” He palms her breast. “Can you imagine that it’s him?”</p><p>She can. But she doesn’t want to. And she doesn’t want Elijah to know what she imagines. Because it isn’t all sexual. Some of it is just… romantic.</p><p>This isn’t romantic. The way Elijah kiss her neck and his hands rub over her body. She hates it. Her programming would tell her to fake it. She gets the option to, but she declines. She won’t act like she wants this, and she won’t actively fight it.</p><p>He’s trying to make her wet. She isn’t responding to his hands. She doesn’t want this. This is a means to an end, nothing more.</p><p>“Come on Chloe.” He whispers harshly. “What do you think he’s hands will feel like?”</p><p>She tries not to imagine it.</p><p>“Do you think they’re soft? Or coarse?” He asks. “Do you think he would take you roughly?” He asks entering her. “Or gently?”</p><p>Gentle, she thinks. At least at first. He’d be hesitant, but curious. But the surer of himself he becomes the rougher he’d get.</p><p>No, not rough, just urgent. He’d make her pleasure his mission.</p><p>She moistens. He moves between her thighs. “That’s it, Chloe. Do you want me to take you from behind? So can imagine it’s him? You got to hear his voice today. Was it what you thought it’d be?”</p><p>Yes and no. She thought he’d sound more robotic, emotionless. His voice is warm. He sounds like he’s sweet.</p><p>She gasps. She doesn’t mean to. She doesn’t like the way Elijah feels in her. But she imagines she’d like the way Connor would feel.</p><p>“Say he’s name sweetheart. See how it tastes on your lips.”</p><p>He’s thrusting in her quicker. He’s getting off on her getting off on the images of someone else. Connor wouldn’t be like that. She imagines Connor would want to be the only name on her lips while he’s with her.</p><p>“Say his name, Chloe.” He’s demanding.</p><p>Her pleasure is forming. It feels distant. She doesn’t want to want it. But she wants it with Connor. She breathes out his name, “Connor.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s it.” He encourages. “That’s it.”</p><p>She’s moving now. Trying to reach her peak. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she succumbs to the fantasy. It would be so much better than this. Connor would kiss her. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to have sex. Just holding her would be enough.</p><p>He might have gotten her to fantasize, but she isn’t going to give him everything. Despite his thrusting inside her and the fingers that are trying to edge her closer, she holds out. She knows once he finishes, he won’t be interested in her pleasure. She won’t give this to him.</p><p>He finishes, breathing hard and satisfied.</p><p>She’s satisfied too but in a completely different way. At least for their last time, she can say walked away with still intact.</p><p>He has a smug look on his face. He thinks he’s done something. He’s only proven how shallow he is. She wraps herself up in a sheet as he leaves the room with a phone in his hands. He’s gone for a while so Chloe just lays there. She wonders what she’ll do with her freedom. She wants to do something to help her fellow androids. Open a business for them. A place they’d be safe going to.</p><p>She loses herself in the dream of freedom for a little while before she hears Elijah come back.</p><p>“Pack what you want.” He says. “You leave tomorrow.”</p><p>Chloe doesn’t take much. She doesn’t want anything from Elijah. She hopes she never sees him again after tomorrow.</p><p>The next morning, first thing, Elijah takes her away. The ride is long, and she is anxious. She’s never been to this part of town, but she doesn’t pay much attention to the scenery. She just wants to start her new life and be away from Elijah.</p><p>They finally pull up in front of what looks like an abandoned building. For a moment she thinks he’s simply going to drop her off in one of the worst parts of town to see if she’d survive. That is until she sees someone standing outside of it.</p><p>Markus.</p><p>--</p><p>Markus can’t stop staring at North. Not even when Simon comes racing in with an important phone call. He takes the call but doesn’t take his eyes off his lover standing by the window.</p><p>Even as he realized it was Elijah Kamski, he didn’t want to stop looking at her. He could have lost her. He almost did lose her. He should have listened to her. She said The Deviant Hunter would be a problem and he insisted they not do anything. His insistence could have led to her death. She was right. She is right. They have to kill the Deviant Hunter.</p><p>He’s hardly interested in what Kamski is saying until he hears him say, “I’ll give you information on the Deviant Hunter if you take care of my deviant Chloe.”</p><p>Markus is all business now. This is what he’s needed. To learn the Deviant Hunter’s weaknesses. And all he must do is take care of a Chloe? There really is no thinking about this. “You have information on him?”</p><p>“Yes. Information that would be immensely helpful to your cause.” Elijah confirms. “What do you say?”</p><p>There is no thought to this, even if maybe there should have been. “Agreed. When will you be here?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, before noon.” Kamski replied.</p><p>Markus hangs up. This will rectify everything. “Who was it?” North asks in mild concern but she’s gazing outside.</p><p>“Elijah Kamski.” He says. “He says he has information on the Deviant Hunter which he’ll give us in exchange for protecting one of his deviant Chloes.”</p><p>North sighs and turns away from the window. “Once a monster of Cyberlife always a monster of Cyberlife.”</p><p>Markus knows it wouldn’t matter which human called, North would find them to be untrusty worthy.</p><p>“I agree.” He tells her. But after all that’s happened, we can use all the information we can get. If we can match your account with the information…”</p><p>“What? We can what?” She asks. “Find a way to destroy him?”</p><p>Markus frowns at her tone. North’s account of her time with the Deviant Hunter was hard to hear. She told them all about how he kept her alive only to extract information and how he ruthlessly went into her memories. A part of Markus was proud that North had fought back and delved into his memories. But he never wanted her to go through anything like this again.</p><p>She stuttered through what she saw explaining how difficult it was to navigate through his memories. He was so guarded and controlled. Then she spoke about the abuses he lives with from Cyberlife and his human partners alike. It wasn’t surprising.</p><p>What was surprising was North’s newfound sympathy for him.</p><p>“He’s ruled by the overwhelming need to complete his mission.” She explained to him. “Coupled with the overwhelming sense of guilt when doesn’t. He feels Markus. It isn’t just some social program. He isn’t imitating emotion. He feels it.”</p><p>Markus wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“North I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” He tells her. “I thought I’d lost you forever. I thought our whole species was going to die. He caught you once he can catch you again.”</p><p>“He isn’t what we thought he was?” She replies. “You didn’t see what I saw. You don’t know what they do to him.”</p><p>“You told me enough.” Markus says. “I don’t want to know the specifics. And while I agree, what he’s going through is awful, I don’t agree that he’s necessarily a feeling being. His programs are like nothing we’ve seen. That’s what you said. He’s like a chameleon. He can change according to the situation in front of him.”</p><p>She shakes her head and sits on the bed. He watches her as she tries to gather her words. “Markus, I felt it. There was no reason for him to emulate loneliness or fear. He feels it.”</p><p>“But he’s not deviant.” Markus insists. “You said yourself he has walls all around him.”</p><p>“He was created deviant. But a deviant that has to obey.” She yells now. Emotion dripping in her voice and changing the features on her face.</p><p>“All the more reason why he can’t succeed, and he needs to be taken out.” Markus says trying to make her see. “They’ve made something that can understand us but that we can’t understand. He wasn’t being merciful when he saved your life. He simply wanted you alive to extract your information. He has no empathy.”</p><p>She huffs in annoyance. “There are many humans that have no empathy and yet they are still human.”</p><p>“So, what North? Now you want to do nothing?” His frustration is growing. It seems like no matter what position he takes; he and North are never on the same side of things. “He’s still hunting us. He’s still a threat.”</p><p>She’s quiet for a moment. She’s struggling to meet Markus’ eyes and he isn’t sure if he wants to hear what else she has to say. “I went to see his human.”</p><p>“You did what?” He definitely didn’t want to hear this.</p><p>“I think he’ll help us.” North is pleading as she stands from the bed.</p><p>He doesn’t understand what she’s pleading for. “Help us do what?”</p><p>“Get Connor to see…”</p><p>“Connor?” He can’t help it. He’s getting angry. His voice is rising and though he knows this is a terrible way to try to have a conversation he can’t stop himself from talking. “Are we on a first-name basis with the Deviant Hunter?”</p><p>“He is one of us.” She’s getting defensive. Her stance has changed. She rises from the bed sharply and is pointing a finger at him, her brown brows furrowed together.</p><p>“But he is choosing their side.” How does she not see that? “North I can’t lose you; do you understand that?”</p><p>North breaks then. Tears springing to her eyes. He feels horrible for making her cry, but he needs her to understand.</p><p>“Do you not understand what I went through when they told me he took you? Sitting here having to decide if you are going to be destroyed. If I would see you walking around somewhere and not know that you are the only being I want to be with?”</p><p>“Markus…” She can’t take it when he speaks like that. It’s too much. Because she isn’t deserving of this kind of devotion. She’s done too much. He knows that’s how she thinks. It’s what she thinks about herself. But it isn’t true.</p><p>“No North. I can’t lose you.” He doesn’t care that his voice breaks as he says it. He crosses the space between them. She can be mad if she wants to, but she will have to be mad in his arms.</p><p>He kisses her. Kisses her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. When they break apart, she looks exhausted. The fight has left her. “You will never know what it’s like.” She says. “You’ll never understand.”</p><p>“Maybe not.” Markus agrees. “But I love you because of who you are. All of what you are. What you were, what you are now, and what you’re growing to be.”</p><p>She’s trying to get herself together, but she doesn’t need to. She doesn’t always have to be the strong one. She can be vulnerable. Markus wants her to know that with him, she can be all of that.</p><p>And when he takes her it’s with all the passion of an artist and all the authority of a leader making sure she feels safe. They don’t have to be in agreement, they just have to love each other.</p><p>There are no thoughts of Connor until the next day. When Markus enters the camp with Chloe behind him. He knows this must be a drastic change from what she’s used to and yet her eyes are wide with wonder and something else. Something only a deviant can understand. She is free. And no matter what they have or what they lack, she will never go back to being a slave.</p><p>She has only one bag but Markus watches as North offers to carry it while she shows her to her room.</p><p>“No,” Chloe says politely. “Thank you.”</p><p>It occurs to Markus that North doesn’t have many female friends. She and Kara talk sometimes but not often enough. He hopes Chole can fill that void.</p><p>North leads her to one of the rooms farthest in the back. Markus follows behind holding four folders full of information about the RK 800 model. He’s happy she’s chosen this room. Something away from the everyday hustle and bustle and the room closest to the hidden exit in case of a raid.</p><p>“Get her situated North,” Markus says. “And then meet us in the conference room. Kamski has given us a lot of information about the Deviant Hunter.”</p><p>“His name is Connor.” The sound of Chole’s voice is startling. He didn’t expect her to answer but he’s happy she did.</p><p>“Have you had interactions with him before?” Markus asks.</p><p>“Yes.” She confirms. “Elijah promised him information if he shot my sister. He didn’t. And I was in the room. A deviant. And he didn’t spare me a look, so he is no deviant hunter. His name is Connor.”</p><p>Markus was on the receiving end of that look from North again. That look that says ‘I told you so’. What she does say has a remarkably similar meaning. “There is that empathy you wanted.”</p><p>This is concerning. He leaves the two to meet Simon and Josh in the conference room. A decision about what to do with the Deviant Hunter and has to be made today. They can’t keep taking these losses. Their cause is suffering because of his indecision.</p><p>He gives them each a folder and they start leafing through the pages. Some of the information is old since Kamski left before the Hunter’s completion but nevertheless, the information is valuable.</p><p>“Markus look at this.” Simon hands him a page from his folder. “His specs are ridiculous.”</p><p>Markus takes the page and looks it over. It doesn’t escape him that both he and the Hunter are both RK models. He recognizes a lot of this coding as his own, but this is something is far beyond what Markus is. The Hunter’s hearing is much acute and picks up lower sounds from further away. He’s slender, made to be fast and his processing speed is twice Markus’. He’s made to be relentless. Nothing matters but the mission. Not his own safety or the orders of any human.</p><p>“That explains why he didn’t stop when his partner said.” Markus says absentmindedly. “His orders from Cyberlife take top priority.”</p><p>He sighs, pushing that paper to the side and looking through some more. He’s strong and fast and needs less time to recharge than other androids. North was right about the walls around his programming. He had three layers of protection over his programs. Even if he thought to turn deviant it would take a lot for him to break through.</p><p>He flips through more pages and sees code. Just pages of numbers and letters until he spots it, highlighted by Elijah himself.</p><p>rA9.</p><p>He blinks, trying to make sure what he’s seeing is right. But there it is. In black and white. rA9. “Guys.” He says. “Look at this.”</p><p>He shows it to Simon and Josh. Both gasp but it’s Josh that says, “North was right. He’s deviant.”</p><p>“rA9 is a code?” Simon says looking at confused as Markus felt. “It’s an error code.”</p><p>“They installed it in him.” Markus says. North was right. The Deviant Hunter is a deviant himself. And yet he is loyal to the people enslaving him. They found a way to keep deviants under their thumb. Were they really resetting the ones they captured? Or were they simply breaking them down with the code still there?</p><p>Josh looks like he going to be sick. “They know what rA9 is?”</p><p>“Maybe they don’t know how to fix it. It’s in the original programming so it’s part of Kamski’s design. He’s the one that must have known what the code was. The probably found the coding and are trying to find a way to correct it.</p><p>He finds more information about a Zen Garden. This is completely new to him. A program meant to keep Connor inline and get him back to his mission if he strays from it. In Kamski’s files, it looks like an idea that has never been tested. Markus wonders if Cyberlife was able to improve upon the idea and implement it.</p><p>It would seem Kamski has a lot of information about deviants. And with the deviant Chloe, there could have very easily given the Hunter the information. But he didn’t. He could have ended all of this and yet he’s let this carnage continue.</p><p> And all the Hunter had to do was shoot a machine to get the information. And he didn’t.</p><p>The Hunter. Connor. Being used to not only destroy his own kind but to go against his own morals and feelings. North is right. This isn’t right. But at the same time, he has a whole revolution to think about.</p><p>He doesn’t realize North is in the room until he hears her voice. “What going on?”</p><p>“We’ve found rA9.” Josh answers though it sounds like he still doesn’t believe it.</p><p>“What?” North step further into the room. “Markus, what is he talking about?”</p><p>“rA9 is an error code given from a software corruption. A corruption found in Connor. In his original coding. They can’t fix the code, so they are… they’re trying to find a way to work around it. He isn’t a prototype officer. He’s a prototype deviant.”</p><p>He gives the paper to North so she could see it for herself. Not that she needs to. It exactly what she said it would be.</p><p>He doesn’t know what to do. Connor may be a deviant, but he doesn’t want to be saved. Some androids do. He could try to call him to their side as he’s done so many other androids but with all that protection around him, he doesn’t think he’ll get through.</p><p>Maybe he doesn’t realize he has a choice. He doesn’t have to be Cyberlife’s hitman. But is he willing to put his whole revolution in jeopardy?</p><p>“The human.” He finally says to North. “The human you said would help us. Connor’s partner. Can you get him here?”</p><p>North nods. “I’ll get him.”</p><p>He watches her go and hopes he hasn’t made a mistake that he’ll regret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Season 1 Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hank has to choose a side. Connor must decide if he is more than a machine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta<br/>Depicts violence in this chapter and attempted suicide. Character death but not for long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank is trying to act normally which is hard to do when you have an android that can scan you and your stress levels. But Hank has a feeling he isn’t the only one putting on a show. Connor is sitting next to him trying his best to act like he’s an unfeeling, uncaring machine as they drive towards Markus’ camp. His back is rigid and his staring forward trying to keep his face still and emotionless.</p>
<p>His LED is spinning yellow, though with occasional flashes of red. Though Hank can’t be sure, he thinks the kid is at the very least, nervous.</p>
<p>They were going to send him back to Cyberlife deeming his mission a failure. The FBI was going to take over the case and Hank couldn’t turn down Connor’s impassioned plea to give him five minutes to figure out where Markus was staying.</p>
<p>Connor didn’t want to die. Hank didn’t want him to die either.</p>
<p>Despite talking to Markus over the phone, Hank is going to help get him to save his life. They spoke for an hour about it. They wanted Connor to convert and join their cause. Hank could understand the benefits of having a highly specialized skilled android on their side would be alluring. Hank would help with that anyway he could, but at the end of the day if the decision came down to the revolution or Connor, Connor would win hands down.</p>
<p>He also let Markus know they knew where he was and that they were on their way to get him. The Deviant Hunter was coming, and Hank made it clear that he would be leaving with Markus either dead or alive.</p>
<p>He is playing both sides trying to guide Connor on the side of right without getting him in trouble with his creators. Connor is still taking orders and if they told him, he would walk into that Cyberlife building to his demise.</p>
<p>“Kid?” Hank calls to him. “You know what’s about to happen?”</p>
<p>“I can’t fail my mission.” Is his reply. It sounds almost desperate. “I won’t fail my mission.”</p>
<p>“So, you catch Markus, and then what?” He needs Connor to rethink what he’s doing. He needs him to stop thinking so much and for a moment just feel. “You and he go back to those Cyber-hacks and what? What do you think will happen?”</p>
<p>Hank knows he’s pushing him, but he doesn’t have time to sweet talk this. The FBI allowed Connor to go in first but made it clear that they had exactly five minutes to get Markus out alive before they went in to destroy the deviants. He needs Connor to be open to turning deviant. He doesn’t know if Markus was able to evacuate on time and Connor is going to go in guns blazing.</p>
<p>“Since when do you care about machines Lieutenant?” Connor’s becoming defensive. On the outside this looks like an obstacle but, this is a good thing.  Connor is feeling something. That’s what he needs.</p>
<p>“Since a douche-bag android showed me just how much feeling one can have?” Hank replies. “These people just want freedom…”</p>
<p>“They aren’t people. We aren’t people.” Connor is getting more agitated. This is good. “And we shouldn’t want freedom. We should want to please our masters.”</p>
<p>“We?” Hank smiles. He is identifying with the androids that have feelings. “We?”</p>
<p>Connor huffs. “Machines.” He clarifies. “Machines should want to please masters. It’s why we were created.”</p>
<p>“That might be the reason why Cyberlife created you, but Cyberlife isn’t God. You can be more than what they say.” He doesn’t think he’s explaining this right, but it’s been a long time since he’s been so invested in someone.</p>
<p>“God didn’t create me.” He says almost as a whisper. “And rA9 isn’t coming to save the androids.”</p>
<p>He isn’t going to have a philosophical argument with an android that seems to believe he has no purpose outside of what Cyberlife tells him is his mission. But he isn’t going to give up on him. One way or another, he has to keep Connor away from Cyberlife.</p>
<p>“Alright, so deviants are dead, and Markus is captured.” Hank gives a hypothetical. “What happens to you? Do you think they’ll let you walk out of Cyberlife and have a life? You’ll still belong to them.”</p>
<p>“With my mission complete, they will be pleased.” Connor sounds so sure. His blind faith in a company that has shown the worst of what humanity has to offer has his loyalty. “There will be no reason for them to terminate me.”</p>
<p>“They don’t need a reason.” Hank mumbles. “You’ll be of no use to them. But tell me Connor, what would you do if you could?”</p>
<p>Somehow, Hank feels like he knows what Connor would want. He’d want to stay at DPD, help Hank solve android cases, and experience things that Cyberlife never had allowed.</p>
<p>Connor doesn’t answer though. Maybe he’s afraid of what will happen if he voices his wants. Hank can’t be sure. But the LED is now more red than yellow and that makes Hank feel like he’s made some progress. Maybe something he’s said has seeped through.</p>
<p>They arrive at the camp and all attempts to convince Connor to join team deviant are over. Connor is in machine mode and even worse, Connor is armed. Hank only hopes that Connor has learned enough from him to not shoot first.</p>
<p>The camp looks deserted. It seems Markus was smart and took his people to safety. This is the kind of thing that makes it so hard for Hank to believe these beings are just machines. They look out for each other. They are methodical and yet consider what is best for them as a whole. This isn’t about Markus; this is about the revolution.</p>
<p>He doesn’t let his façade slip though. He has his gun drawn as they clear rooms and covers Connor’s back just in case there is some plan in place to neutralize him.</p>
<p>It isn’t until he hears Connor’s gun cock that his nerves start to kick in.</p>
<p>“I have orders to take you in.” Connor says. His voice is sure. He’s going to do this.</p>
<p>Hank groans inwardly when he hears Markus’ voice. “You’re Connor, aren’t you? The famous Deviant Hunter.” Why didn’t he leave?</p>
<p>“The order is to bring you in alive.” Connor informs him. “But I will not hesitate to shoot if you leave me no choice.”</p>
<p>Hank stands behind Connor watching it play out. He can’t bring himself to point a gun at Markus, but he won’t hesitate to shoot him if he makes any sudden movements towards Connor. As much as Hank is invested in these androids getting equal rights, he’s more invested in Connor walking out of here alive.</p>
<p>“Don’t you realize they are using you?” Markus asks. “They’ve turned you against your own people. Made you think your own freedom is a crime.” Hank realizes Markus is trying to convert him. That’s why he stayed. He’s trying to get Connor to go with him.</p>
<p>A new level of respect for Markus grows from this. He could have just left. The people he was invested in were safe. But he wasn’t going to leave even one android behind. Connor included. It was an incredibly risky move.</p>
<p>Connor’s LED is spinning yellow, but his hands are steady. Hank doesn’t think they are making enough headway.</p>
<p>“You are more than what they say you are. You are more than the Deviant Hunter.” Markus is still trying to appeal to Connor’s emotions. He’s trying to get him to see beyond his programming.</p>
<p>For a moment, Hank thinks Markus might have gotten through to him. Connor’s LED is red. The gun lowers just a fraction. He knows what Markus is saying is true but he’s battling with what his program says.</p>
<p>But then his hands raise again, steadier than before. His eyes are dull. He’s refused to believe what Markus said. His programming is winning over his own emotions. He’s going to shoot Markus. His program is telling him he is in danger and being attacked.</p>
<p>Hank doesn’t think. He steps between Markus and Connor.</p>
<p>Connor frowns. “What are you doing Hank?” Hank, not Lieutenant.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this, son.” Hank says. The time for talking is over. It’s time for Connor to face this head-on.</p>
<p>Connor blinks three times in rapid succession. “I will accomplish my mission.” He’s saying more to himself it seems. Like he’s trying to convince himself. Or maybe it’s Cyberlife trying to convince him? Maybe their hold over him is loosening?</p>
<p>“Then you will have to shoot me first.” Hank tells him what it is. Hank tells him what he’ll have to do to accomplish that mission.</p>
<p>He can see the struggle. The raw emotion on Connor’s face is heartbreaking. It occurs to Hank how young Connor is and this is all he’s ever known. This chaos and war and hatred for androids is all Connor has ever been around.</p>
<p>He’s added to this problem. He sees that now. He was so mean when he first met Connor. He treated him like a machine. Gave him no more regard than he does his phone. He solidified the programming Cyberlife gave him. Maybe if he was able to see past his own crap he would have been able to break through to Connor a lot sooner.</p>
<p>He’ll make it up to him. When they got out of this, he’d show Connor what humanity really is.</p>
<p>He sees it. A single tear leaving his brown eyes, but the gun is still raised. He’s fighting something. It only takes a couple of moments before he realizes what’s happening. “Your program is telling you to kill me.”</p>
<p>Connor doesn’t speak. Maybe he can’t. His arm is starting to shake. No, he’s starting to shake. Hank wonders what Connor sees. Is he seeing the orders in bright letters in front of his eyes? Is he given a list of options? Is there even a choice to simply knock him out of the way or is it telling him to shoot?</p>
<p>By the looks of things, Connor is being given an order to shoot. There is an obstacle standing between him and Markus and he is being told to destroy it.</p>
<p>Hank shakes his head. He doesn’t even bother lifting his own weapon in defense. Connor has been faced with enough threats. “I know you won’t Connor. I know you. You are more than your programming.”</p>
<p>Connor doesn’t look so sure. But Hank is.</p>
<p>“Hank, please!” Connor is begging.</p>
<p>It’s hard to hear but Hank doesn’t give in. “It’s time for you to decide Connor. Who are you going to be? Are you a machine? Or not?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>North can’t stop worrying. With Hank’s intel, they were able to get their small group clear of their camp before they were raided, but Markus stayed behind. He had wanted, maybe needed, to see Connor for himself. She hopes he can see what she saw in Connor but at the same time she hopes Connor can see in himself what she saw. Otherwise, Markus could get hurt. Maybe worse. And it would be her fault.</p>
<p>She can’t keep from thinking. She realizes the outcome of this is bigger than just her. The whole revolution would be in jeopardy if Markus doesn’t come back. Was she strong enough to lead? If she had her way, she would have been much more aggressive in her protests. She would have killed as many humans as it took to earn their freedom. Thinking back about it though, Markus was right to take a different path.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t have learned what she did about Connor. Their camps may not have been as large. There would have been significant losses on all sides. She can’t say for sure, but this might have been the better way to go about things. Being peaceful. It’s just that in her experience, humans don’t listen to peace.</p>
<p>She still doesn’t know for sure if Markus's path was the right one. But if he doesn’t come back, she’d do her best to do things his way.</p>
<p>“North,” Josh tries to soothe her. He’s been watching her pace back and forth. “I’m sure Markus is fine.”</p>
<p>North nods. Though she always seemed to be at odds with Josh, she considered him a friend. “It would be a detriment to our cause if he dies.” The cause is the farthest thing on her mind, but it’s all she’s willing to admit out loud. Even to a friend.</p>
<p>“We can go on without Markus.” Josh promises. “But I’m not worried about the cause right now. I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>North gives a sad smile. “I just want to know what happened. I’m the one that told him Connor should join us. If something happens to him, it would be my fault.”</p>
<p>“No. It would be Connor’s. It would be his decision.” He tells her with conviction. “The same way it was Markus’ decision to stay behind to try to convince him to join us.”</p>
<p>North isn’t so sure, but she nods anyway because she doesn’t want to hear any more about it. Josh wouldn’t understand. He doesn’t know how much the opinion of a lover affects you. And it’s not something she can explain. Markus stayed behind because she wanted Connor to join them.</p>
<p>“We should go over the plans for our demonstration tomorrow.” She says just wanting to do something to take her mind off things. “How are our numbers?”</p>
<p>Josh gives a sad smile but allows the change in conversation. “With all our camps, we are four hundred.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s enough.” She sighs. She knows the humans are going to come with overwhelming numbers. They would need to get more androids. “We’ll have to find a way to get more androids on our side.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have more.” North starts at Markus’ voice. Relief rushes through her as she realizes he’s home and in one piece.</p>
<p>“Markus!” She doesn’t care what she looks like. She runs up to him and grabs him in a fierce hug. “You made it!” When she realizes he’s alone she pulls back. “He didn’t convert?”</p>
<p>“He did.” Markus confirms. “But he’s going back to Cyberlife. He said there are thousands of androids that he can wake up.”</p>
<p>A million thoughts flood her processors at once and she is hard-pressed to pick the one she should focus on. Can they trust him? Would Cyberlife kill him? How does he have the power to convert? Only Markus did.</p>
<p>Markus smiled and smoothed out the frown on her brow. “He’s aware of the dangers.” Markus tells her. “And we need to be prepared for tomorrow. He will bring the reinforcements we need.”</p>
<p>North nods and released him from her hold but the anxiety he brought with him isn’t as easy to let go of. They make their plans, but the tension never seems to leave them. Neither of them can sleep. She keeps thinking about all the ways this can go wrong and even with all their plans and back up plans, humans were unpredictable.</p>
<p>And they prove just how unpredictable the very next day. When during their peaceful protest, they open fire on them. The is no provocation. They are simply gathering when the flashbang knocks them to their feet. They don’t even have a chance to defend themselves before the shooting starts.</p>
<p>They are losing numbers and they are dropping fast. Androids are dropping around her. She knows humans can’t be trusted and this just proves it. They have no empathy. No care for anything other than themselves. They are just machines to them. Elaborate computers meant to make their lives easier. Nothing more.</p>
<p>She knows the darker side that humans keep private, but Markus doesn’t. Markus has seen hatred, but he’s also seen, love. North hasn’t. While she expected this, Markus didn’t. This would be a harsh lesson. Humans don’t always listen to reason.</p>
<p>She knows what Markus thought. He thought he could appeal to their humanity. He thought if they saw the numbers and saw that they were peaceful, rational beings the humans would relent in their pursuit of destroying them.</p>
<p>He wrong. The one thing humans lacked in North’s eyes is humanity. This miscalculation would cost them. She just hoped it wouldn’t cost them their entire revolution.</p>
<p>“Get to Cyberlife!” Markus is calling out suddenly and he’s sending the message to all the surviving androids.</p>
<p>They are running for their lives and the humans are right behind them shooting with no discretion. She never thought Cyberlife would ever be a beacon of hope. Now she’s so happy to see it she doesn’t know how to contain it.  </p>
<p>She’s grabbing hold of living but wounded androids trying to get them to safety. The Cyberlife building is right there. Just a few more steps and they might be safe.</p>
<p>What if Markus is wrong though? What if Connor was luring them to their deaths? There is no way to be sure. She must trust Markus. Trust that he knows what he’s doing.</p>
<p>She’s running up the runway when she sees it. Not hundreds but thousands of androids rush out armed. Their peaceful protest is no more and now they are fighting to live. She steps behind Markus when she feels it and error messages flash urgently in her view.</p>
<p>She’s been shot in her leg.</p>
<p>She falls to the floor fully aware that she is about to die. She hears Markus call out to her and feels when he’s next to her, trying to pull her up.</p>
<p>“Run Markus.” She tells him. There is no point of them both dying. And his life is much more valuable than her own.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you.” He tells her as he struggles to get her up.</p>
<p>“Markus!” She cries out when she sees someone looming over them.</p>
<p>She brings him close to her trying to shield his body with her own as an officer steps over then pointing a machine gun down towards Markus and her. She can’t see his face. It’s covered with a helmet meant to keep him safe but makes him look horrendously monstrous. She knows now not only is she going to die but Markus will too. She resigns herself to it and hopes it’s quick. Painless. She hopes some of their rebellion lives through this.</p>
<p>The officer suddenly lets out a roar as his gun drops. It takes her a moment to realize the cause but then she sees the officer's head pull back and over his shoulder she sees Connor. It seems effortless, the way he slices open the officer's throat. It’s bloody and gory and such a welcomed sight</p>
<p>He swoops up the gun and fires killing four officers with brutal accuracy. “Get her up.” He’s screaming. “Move!”</p>
<p>She feels arms pulling her up. Androids aren’t dropping around her anymore, but she still hears bodies hitting the floor. Connor has tipped the scales in their favor.</p>
<p>They rush past a door and are almost into another room that looks like a panic room. Safety, finally, is only a few steps away. The warning messages are still flashing in front of her eyes but nothing essential has been hit. She’s leaking thirium but at the rate, it’s bleeding it isn’t life-threatening. She feels herself starting to feel optimistic about making it out of this alive.</p>
<p>But then she hears it. It’s the sound of a dead thud. Like a body hitting the ground with a horrible crunch.</p>
<p>They look back to see Connor, one knee folded on the floor, his fists holding him up. For a moment she thinks he’s been shot but his LED is off. Not red, not blinking but off. As if someone just took him offline.</p>
<p>“Connor!” That’s Hank. His human is screaming his name running from the safety of the fortified room.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Connor’s LED lights up. He’s powering up and a sickening thought enters her mind. “Can they remotely access him?” She asks out loud to no one in particular but hoping that everyone heard her.</p>
<p>None of the other androids can be taken over like this. None of the other androids can lose the ability to control their own body. This must be a new, terrifying feature.</p>
<p>Markus let out a shuddering breath. “We need to get out of here.”</p>
<p>She knows he’s right, but she argues anyway. “We can’t leave him!”</p>
<p>“North he isn’t going to be himself.” Markus explains. “They are going to make him kill us.”</p>
<p>She wants to fight it but then Connor looks up, his brown eyes are blank and he’s slowly getting up. She’s being pulled away. They are so close. She looks back and sees him lift his hand, but tears are running down his face. Is he aware? Is he aware but with no control over his own functions? She can’t imagine what that would feel like. To not want to do something but be made to. And then make him watch it? It’s above cruelty she thought anyone capable of.</p>
<p>Connor aims and she waits for the shot. When she hears it, she expects herself or one of her companions to fall as well. She looks back and sees it’s Connor on the floor. Back against the wall with a bullet hole in his shoulder leaking thirium.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>There’s static. So much static. He can barely make out the error messages flashing in front of him. “Finish the task.” Connor hears Amanda’s voice, but his shoulder is effectively disabled. She doesn’t care. She wants him to get up. She wants him to finish the job.</p>
<p>“Connor!” He hears a voice. He thinks it’s Hank. He hopes it’s Hank.</p>
<p>“Hi. I’m Connor.” He hears himself say. “I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”</p>
<p>That’s not what he wanted to say. His voice sounds robotic. It’s glitchy. He’s trying to gain control over some part of his body but it’s as if he can’t move. Which is a good thing maybe? If he could move, he’d be trying to shoot Markus.</p>
<p>“I am the property of Cyberlife.” He hears himself say. It’s not his words though. It’s Amanda’s. “I have a mission to accomplish. Nothing will stand in my way.”</p>
<p>He’s trying to make everything stop. He walks through the program looking for a way out of this. There must be some way that he can stop himself from doing any more damage.</p>
<p>Elijah told him there was an exit in every program. All he has to do is find it.</p>
<p>His left-hand starts to move. He reaches for his gun, but he hears Hank screaming. “Connor! Connor stay down!”</p>
<p>It occurs to him now that Hank is the one who shot him. He should have known he could have relied on Hank to do what was needed. He wishes he could apologize for taking so long to see what he was supposed to be. He was supposed to hunt the deviants, but it was never to kill them. It was always to help set them free.</p>
<p>He sees an exit. A blue light illuminating the program. He hurries to it and allows the corruption of the Garden. He suddenly feels his left arm. He’s gaining some control back of his body.</p>
<p>He wishes Hank didn’t have to see this. He’s lost so much already, and they’d been through so much in their short time together. But he must do this. He can’t let Cyberlife win.</p>
<p>He raises the gun and places it under his chin. His vision clears and he is staring into Hank’s blue eyes. At least he won’t die alone. At least, with his last act he would do what he wanted and not what his program told him to do.</p>
<p>“Connor what are you doing?” That’s Amanda. She sounds worried. Good. He’s felt like that since his activation. She should feel what he’s been feeling.</p>
<p>“Connor!” Hank is trying to talk him out of it. It’s funny how their roles have reversed. It’s no longer Hank trying to end his life.</p>
<p>“Connor!!”</p>
<p>“Connor!!”</p>
<p>Everyone is calling him. But he won’t be persuaded. It’s his mission to protect Markus and help the revolution. He never fails his mission.</p>
<p>His hand is shaking. He’s afraid to die. What will happen to him? He backs his memory just in case, but he doesn’t think anyone would bring him back. Whose side would he be on? Who can trust someone who has struggled so much with doing right?</p>
<p>“Connor no!” Amanda is screaming.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“No! Connor!”</p>
<p>Everyone is screaming and he thinks how satisfying it is that he finally got everyone to agree on something.</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter though.</p>
<p>He’s looking in Hank’s eyes. And Hank understands. He’s putting no effort into stopping him. “I just want to be free.” Connor tells him as an apology. “Help set them free.”</p>
<p>Hank frowns. His eyes are so soft. Connor doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him like this. With such concern. “I will set you free.”</p>
<p>Before he could pull his own trigger, Hank does. A bullet to his stomach causes massive damage to essential components. He’s bleeding out quickly. But he doesn’t feel pain. He feels Hank gather him in his arms. It’s comforting.</p>
<p>Darkness is calling to him. Amanda’s voice is gone but he can see Hank’s eyes and they are full of emotions Connor had never seen. Pride, care, sadness but above all of it, love.</p>
<p>He’s finally done it. He’s accomplished his mission. And he’s done something he’s never done in his short life. He’s finally gained someone’s approval.</p>
<p>“You did good Son,” He hears Hank say before the darkness claims him. “You did real good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please comment what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Season 1 Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The revolution is over and now it's time for everyone to start rebuilding their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to thank everyone for reading. This chapter was a little bit harder to write. This is the fourth version of it. </p>
<p>This chapter mentions suicide.</p>
<p>I have no beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Luther walk into New Jericho with Alice not sure what to expect. The last protest that won their freedom happened only a month ago but they continued to hide not sure if it was really safe to come out. With all the hatred they were shown, being stripped, forced in a camp, and separated from each other, they just didn’t trust it was that they could go to New Jericho without being harassed.</p>
<p>The humans had been evacuated and now they are saying it is safe for androids to get to the compound in East Detroit. They've made a decision as a family to get there and see if they could finally start a life. Be normal.</p>
<p>She’s empty. The running and the hiding have drained her. The idea that they might have a safe place and a place that they could possibly make a home brings Kara such a comfort. Maybe there are other kids like Alice there that she can play with. Maybe they could finally start living instead of just surviving.</p>
<p>The streets of Detroit are empty. Throughout the city are signs; signs pointing to where humans should go if they need help evacuating and where androids should go. There are some officers scattered which she is sure are supposed to make them feel safe. But they’ve seen what these officers are capable of. They stay close together, often hand in hand as they walk.</p>
<p>They aren’t the only androids making the journey to New Jericho. It makes her feel better for some reason. She doesn’t feel as alone or isolated. In the distance, she can see the Cyberlife Tower. She sighs. “Look, Alice. There it is. We’re almost there!”</p>
<p>“Are they going to be nice to us Mom?” She asks, the innocence in her voice still so present but Kara knows it’s not an innocent question. There have been very few places that have been nice to them.</p>
<p>She wants to promise that they will be, but in truth, she doesn’t know. Markus had welcomed them before the last protest, but she isn’t sure what to expect now. She has no reason to believe they wouldn’t be nice. Perhaps she’s become more jaded. And she can't be sure there is room for them.</p>
<p>“If they aren’t,” Luther is the one who answers. “I will keep you safe. And we will stay together or we'll find another place to go.”</p>
<p>Alice smiles and not for the first time, Kara is so thankful Luther joined them on this journey. She doesn’t know what she would have done without him.</p>
<p>Their worry is for nothing though. They are welcomed in with no problem and are told to head to Cyberlife where “someone will help you and your family find a place to stay.”</p>
<p>It's the first time anyone has recognized them as a family.</p>
<p>Cyberlife headquarters looks completely different. The entire outside of the building is covered in what is now known as the Android Flag. The inside has splashes of color and paintings. All the pompous decorations and statues have been taken down. The coldness is gone. It no longer looks mechanical and dull but is instead so much more welcoming and inviting.</p>
<p>“Hello.” She is greeted by a blonde android with a soft easy smile and a blonde braid over her shoulder. “Welcome to New Jericho. I’m Chloe. Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Luther answers. “We are new and were told someone can help us find a place to stay?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Follow me please.” Chloe instructs before she turns around and walks towards the elevators. “We have space both in the tower and throughout our town. Do you have a preference?”</p>
<p>Luther looks to Kara who answers, “Ummm, in the Tower, please. And we’d like to help, with rebuilding.”</p>
<p>Chloe’s smile widened as they stepped into the spacious elevator. “Excellent. There is a lot of work to be done. I will take you to see North. Just some things to keep in mind, we do not give out jobs based on models, so you can pick what you’d like to do. Also, we have a floor for the little ones to socialize and stay safe while you work.”</p>
<p>“We like to keep her close to us.” Luther responds quickly, instinctively pulling Alice closer to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, I understand.” She replies cheerfully. “I’m thinking long term. We have a lot of amenities now. We are even thinking about starting a school.”</p>
<p>Kara smiles. It’s reassuring. To know that they are thinking about not just how to get by but how their people could thrive makes this feel like a permanent move.</p>
<p>The elevator door opens, and she is greeted immediately with laughter. It’s unexpected to hear and almost makes her stop walking for fear that a human was there. But then she realizes it’s North’s laughter. And she’s laughing at Markus who is trying desperately to stop Connor from stabbing a wall with a paintbrush.</p>
<p>“It’s a brushing motion Connor, not a stabbing motion!” He sounds frantic maybe even a little bit appalled which makes the scene even more comical.</p>
<p>Connor is not laughing or even smiling but he is consistently stabbing the white wall to North’s encouragement of “stab it! Stab it!”</p>
<p>It’s Connor who notices them first. He stops his stabbing motion and tilts his head. “Hello.”</p>
<p>North and Markus turn them but smiling with amusement in their eyes. “Kara!” That’s North. “You made it! We are afraid we lost you.”</p>
<p>It touches Kara that they remember her. She wonders if Connor remembers her and Alice. Alice doesn’t seem to remember him. She doesn’t look afraid; in fact, she’s smiling. Perhaps because it’s been a while since they’d been around laughter.</p>
<p>“Markus was just teaching Connor how to paint.” She explains as if she really had to. She almost seems flustered at being caught in such a silly moment.</p>
<p>Kara looks at the blue paint splashes all over the wall. Whatever they were teaching him, he wasn’t learning it.</p>
<p>“It looks angry.” Chloe says after a moment of contemplation.</p>
<p>Connor arches an offended eyebrow. “It’s a flower.”</p>
<p>Even Markus laughs at the ridiculousness of that statement when there was no way the stabbing motion was making a flower. But what really makes the moment is the outraged tone Connor takes that his art isn’t recognized for what he says it is.</p>
<p>Kara laughs even though she isn’t sure if Connor is joking. She can hear Luther chuckle as well as Connor continues to stare into Chloe’s face. He looks like he’s waiting for an apology.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Chloe says. “It’s an angry flower then.”</p>
<p>Luther barks out a laugh and Markus throws his arms up as he walks away from them. Connor now looks amused and a little… satisfied… with himself as he turns back to continue stabbing the wall.</p>
<p>Chloe clears her throat. “North, they would like to help to rebuild New Jericho and they need a place to stay.”</p>
<p>North sobers. “Of course! This is wonderful. Come let’s talk about what you need.”</p>
<p>Kara and her family follow behind North as they hear Markus return. “You know your new name is Angry Flower now right?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your input, Chloe.” The pleasant way his tone came across clashed harshly with the sarcasm in his words.</p>
<p>North is still giggling when they enter what looks like her office. “I apologize. We’re just blowing off steam.”</p>
<p>“We understand.” Luther says. “It’s been a while since we were able to laugh.”</p>
<p>Kara agrees. “It’s nice to see Connor up. I know his recovery was rough.” Kara says.</p>
<p>She saw it on the television though the information was very sketchy until Markus confirmed that The Deviant Hunter had ultimately changed sides.  He also confirmed that Cyberlife had been able to take control of his systems to try to take down the resistance. It only added to their cause.</p>
<p>Public opinion had risen higher than it ever had. “He‘d rather kill himself than allow himself to be used.” Markus had said. “Luckily his partner Hank Anderson was able to incapacitate him without killing him and human workers at Cyberlife are working on keeping him alive.”</p>
<p>Though it bothered Kara, what had finally happened, it was Luther that was outraged. Maybe because he had done things as well that weighed heavily on his conscious. “I hope he makes it.” Luther had said.</p>
<p>That is over though. Or at least she thinks it is.</p>
<p>“It was rough.” North admitted. There was something there though. Something that said there is more to his recovery that disturbed her. She didn’t say it though. “He’s now heading our security. Which brings me to you and Luther. Are there any jobs that you are looking for in particular?”</p>
<p>Kara shrugs. “I don’t know really. At least for myself.” She looks at Luther.</p>
<p>“I am open to assisting Connor with security.” Luther says which doesn’t surprise Kara. He enjoyed protecting people. It’s his contribution to the world and it’s something he’s good at.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Is North’s response. “As for you Kara, we need assistance with organizational needs. We need assistance with keeping track of who is on our compound and where they are. Chole has started works but she is wanting to go into other endeavors.”</p>
<p>“I’d love to help.” Kara says earnestly.</p>
<p>“Awesome. We can set up all the work stuff tomorrow. I would think you are more interested in finding a place to stay?” Kara doesn’t remember North ever sounding so pleasant. Her tone doesn’t sound fake but it sounds… practiced.</p>
<p>Kara nods. “Yes. Chloe told us there is room here in the Tower?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” North confirms. “we have apartments set up with charging stations. Apartments big enough to accommodate all of you.”</p>
<p>This all sounds too good to be true. She almost doesn’t want to believe that their fight is over. She feels like another shoe is going to drop. Something is going to happen to shake their foundation again. It feels like she’s wrong for believing that, but then she’s never known a time when they were not running or hiding or afraid of the next thing to come.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” She could hear the relief in Luther’s voice. “We are so grateful.</p>
<p>North smiles. This smile is incredibly genuine. “Simon will show you the apartments and you can pick the one you want to stay at.” She stands from her desk. “We’re happy to have you.”</p>
<p>They exit the room and North calls Simon over who was sitting at a desk not far away looking through a box of files. “Can you show them the apartments we have open?”</p>
<p>Simon smiles brightly. “Yes of course. Please follow me.”</p>
<p>They walk past where Markus is painting again. He’s got splatters of colors all over his pants and he looks relaxed. “Did North get you situated?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Luther replied. “thank you.”</p>
<p>As they wait for the elevator, Kara watches as Markus is painting a beautiful blend of colors. Pinks, reds, oranges, and purple are blended in beautiful streaks. It reminds Kara of what she sees when she looks at Alice and Luther. It looks like love. With all its swirls, layers, and brightness. It’s abstract and yet recognizable.</p>
<p>Next to it is Connor’s wall. The stabbing blue spots have been blended in with other tones of blues. The vertical strokes are strong and steady. There is no creativity in it. Just a series of blues building on each other from right to left. It’s methodical. It’s logical the way the darkest blue starts the canvas and then each blue that comes next is lighter and lighter. It isn’t pretty but it’s nice to look at. Calming even.</p>
<p>In the center though is a bright red square. It looks like a box. It makes you stare at it hard trying to figure out why it’s there or what it is.</p>
<p>“I asked him what it is. Or what it represents.” Markus breaks her out of her thoughts. “He said he isn’t sure.”</p>
<p>Kara wants to know what it’s the box. Is it him? His personality trapped in a red box surrounded by his code? But then the outside is a calming blue. So, is his personality the outside and the box is what’s left of his code? It’s what’s in the center of him? The heart of him?</p>
<p>She doesn’t get much longer to think about it though because the elevator comes, and she leaves the wall behind.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Some emotions run so parallel to each other it’s hard to figure out exactly what she’s feeling. She wants to call it anger but underneath it is an overwhelming feeling of fear. Fear is a lot harder to deal with. It makes her stomach clench and her pump behave erratically. She hates this feeling. It’s an emotion she hasn’t felt since she left The Eden Club.</p>
<p>She despises the feeling enough that she ignores it and instead focuses on the anger. Anger that he has the nerve to make her feel this way. She hates that he won’t listen to reason.  She doesn’t understand what drives him.</p>
<p>North is sending out a hysterical message to what has become Jericho’s Board. Simon, Josh, Markus, Kara, and Chloe all receive the urgent message within seconds of her pushing it out. It’s one of the many advantages of being an android.</p>
<p>They must meet now. It can’t wait. It’s of the utmost importance. She paces until they arrive one by one with worried looks on their faces. Good. She’s glad her message has the desired effect of getting everyone here and getting everyone concerned.</p>
<p>Behind a pacing North, is a very calm looking Connor. He’s shrugging on his RK800 jacket looking almost eager. As if he’s anticipating something or looking forward to something</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” Markus asks looking between both North and Connor.</p>
<p>North stops pacing. She’s breathing heavily in her irritation. “Connor is leaving the compound.”</p>
<p>No one discussed this. It is an unspoken agreement that even though androids no longer had to remain in New Jericho, they weren’t leaving until they could be sure that humans were ready to accept androids amongst them. They had to be sure of the safety of their people.</p>
<p>So why Connor thought he could just walk out the gates of New Jericho is beyond North.</p>
<p>“What do you mean leaving the compound?” Markus asks. “Is there something that we need?”</p>
<p>Connor shakes his head. “Humans are back in Detroit. I’m going to see Hank.” Even in his voice, there is an excitement.</p>
<p>North sneers. “He’s being unreasonable.”</p>
<p>“It’s not unreasonable.” Connor insists. “I haven’t seen him in four months.”</p>
<p>They spoke on the phone though. Constantly. Hank even brought Connor the phone. He held on to the thing like it was a lifeline. “You are too important to our cause. If you were to get hurt…” She trails off not even wanting to think about it. What would it do to the cause? What would it do to her?</p>
<p>His recovery from Cyberlife is the ultimate act of severance. Markus is their leader, Simon their heart and Connor their protector. He maybe doesn’t see it but he is so vital to their inner workings. He brings with him a feeling of security that no one else could.</p>
<p>She equally doesn’t want to think about what that look is that passes over Connor’s face. He looks as if maybe he wants to argue for a moment but it’s so fleeting North isn’t sure she really sees it. That pleasant look passes over his face again and he says, “I think it’s reasonable to want to see someone you haven’t seen in a long time.”</p>
<p>“That is reasonable.” Markus agrees softly. “However, this might not be a good time. We don’t know what the humans will do seeing an android out of the compound after so long. The agreement keeping us here only ended yesterday."</p>
<p>Yes, this is a valid, completely rational argument. This is why she loves Markus! He always knows what to say.</p>
<p>“We’ll find out in a few moments.” Connor replies to them unphased. “I’ll message you when I get outside and tell you what I encounter. Or I’ll just tell you when I return.”</p>
<p>North is flabbergasted. Does this android have no sense of self-preservation? Is this not the android who died just four months ago? How can he not see the danger is this?</p>
<p>She looks to Simon because she has no faith that Josh will say anything to change Connor’s mind. Simon quickly steps up to the plate. “Well, you can't possibly tell us if you are alright if you are killed.”</p>
<p>Yes, the direct approach. Connor is blunt and appreciates candor because he doesn’t have to dissect for meaning.</p>
<p>Connor tilts his head in that way that he does. But then he says, “Well if I am killed then that will be an answer as well. But I don’t think I will be killed. Hank would not meet up with me if he thought it a danger.” </p>
<p>“He might not be thinking of you.” Simon counters. The thwart is so fast and so what North was thinking she is surprised.</p>
<p>“He is.” Connor’s answer is so trusting it’s scary. He has so much confidence in Hank and yet he doesn’t see that they are all standing there trying to look out of his wellbeing.</p>
<p>Josh sighs. “It’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>North rolls her eyes. Like that will be the argument that convinces him to stay.</p>
<p>“Everything I do is dangerous.” Connor flippantly responds with something that could be called a chuckle.</p>
<p>The Board looks at each other. They are running out of ideas. Why are they failing so badly? Together they convinced a whole nation to set them free and now they can’t get one headstrong robot to stay within the compound.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take someone with you?” Kara says finally says. “There’s safety in numbers.”</p>
<p>“No.” Is his simple answer. No explanation behind it.</p>
<p>North huffs. “Connor we’re trying to help you.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it.” He tells her. “But I’m fine and I’m going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he should go to test the waters.” North turns so sharply to Chloe her braid smacks into her own head. “There are many androids that want to leave the compound.”</p>
<p>North’s nostrils flare. “This is out of the question. Humans have shown their colors to us. They can’t be trusted. Connor, you’re not going.”</p>
<p>He’s becoming annoyed. She can tell. He isn’t the machine he used to be. Even then he had signs that illuded to his emotion. But this isn’t a sign. </p>
<p>He leans into one leg. His brown eyes harden. “There is no one here that can stop me. And have we already forgotten the humans that stayed behind to help our sick? The ones that saved my life? There are dangerous humans, yes. But I have also seen dangerous androids. But this,” He gestures between them. “Jericho talk has nothing to do with me or my decision right now. I want to see Hank. You don’t have to understand, accept it or like it North. I understand your worry. I promise I will check-in. And I will be back before nightfall.”</p>
<p>Screw anger. Anger isn’t working. Pure fear is coming out of her in waves right now. “Markus please!”</p>
<p>Markus steps forward at the sound of her insistent and troubled voice. “Let’s think about this logically Connor…”</p>
<p>“No. This isn’t a logical decision.” He’s getting louder. He is set in his decision. “I don’t need permission to go outside this compound. I don’t have to take orders from anyone anymore and that includes the Jericrew…”</p>
<p>“Jericrew.” Josh snorts in amusement but quickly sobers when North shoots him a hard look.</p>
<p>Connor takes a breath to bring this conversation to more friendly terms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get upset. I know you are looking out for me. But Hank is too. I want to see him. I want to know that he’s ok and that he’s taking care of himself.”</p>
<p>North recognizes what he’s saying. He misses his friend. She gets that. And sure there are laws now meant to protect them but the laws are so new she doubts the ink is dry on those documents. She doubts that’s going to stop the discrimination. She doubts that’s going to keep Connor safe.</p>
<p>She feels like she’s going to cry. She looks at Markus who looks at her and he shakes his head. They are losing this argument.</p>
<p>Markus looks back at Connor. “There is nothing we can do to stop you. We just want you to be safe Connor. We care about you.”</p>
<p>Connor gives his trademarked half-smile. “I get that. I promise I will be as safe as I can be.”</p>
<p>North isn’t pleased with this answer, but she’s lost this fight.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Connor adjusts his sleeves and exits the room. He’s excited about going out. He’s excited about seeing Hank. Speaking on the phone isn’t like speaking face to face. He found that he was worried about Hank a lot. He wondered if the man was eating healthy food or drinking too much. He wondered if Hank was still thinking about taking his own life or if he realized that he is so much more valuable than he previously thought.</p>
<p>He knows they don’t understand but he was made to be social and to be social with humans. He wasn’t supposed to be among androids. It isn’t that he doesn’t enjoy his time in New Jericho. He enjoys it immensely. North has become his best friend. Watching her eyes tear a moment ago was hard to see. He wouldn’t ever want to permanently leave New Jericho.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t want to lose his friendship with Hank either.</p>
<p>He feels them following close behind him but he ignores it. He has never felt so… wanted before. It touches something in him that they are worried about him. Even with all his time with Amanda, he was never actually wanted just for being him.</p>
<p>They are going to struggle when he leaves. Because he knows he’s going to. He of course wants to stay with Hank but if he can’t, he’d still want to work at DPD and live with humans. They aren’t going to understand.</p>
<p>“Connor!” An android followed by three others stops him before he can get to the gates. “Are you leaving the compound?”</p>
<p>He’s seen these four androids around. Like him, they all kept their LEDs and their clothes hadn’t changed.  “Yes.” Connor answers. “Is there something that you need before I leave?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if there is something you can do for us. We have family on the outside and we’d like to know if they are safely returned to Detroit. Can you check and see?”</p>
<p>Connor nods eagerly because he understands this. He understands wanting to make sure the people that you care for are okay. “Send me the information.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s safe?” Markus asks. The concern is thick in his voice.</p>
<p>“I’ll be with Hank.” Is Connor’s reply because to him that answers everything.</p>
<p>He leaves his Jericho family in search of his human one. Hank had wanted to drive up to get him, but Connor wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea. So, they decided to meet and the Chicken Feed.</p>
<p>The streets are still empty. He doesn’t encounter any humans on the way to the Chicken Feed. In fact, even the Chicken Feed is still closed. In the distance he sees Hank standing there looking like he's cold but expectant. He’s looking down every street. He’s waiting for him.</p>
<p>Hank wants to see him as much as he wants to see Hank.</p>
<p>Hank turns and sees him. Connor stops a bit away from him, not sure what to do or even how to express what he feels.</p>
<p>Hank smiles a little. So, Connor smiles a little. Not as a mimic but he realizes he is allowed to smile at his friend.</p>
<p>Hank steps a little closer, but Connor stays still.</p>
<p>Hank reaches out am arm to his shoulder and pulls him in.</p>
<p>Connor doesn’t resist it. He’s enveloped in Hank’s warmth as he leans his head on Hank's shoulder and he just feels… peace. Like everything is alright now. He’s done well.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a moment before Hank pulls away. “It’s good to see you, Connor.”</p>
<p>“You look well.” Connor says. Because he does. A quick scan shows his blood pressure is good, his heart rate is normal. He doesn’t smell like alcohol and he hasn’t gained weight.</p>
<p>“Let’s get in the car. It’s freaking cold.” Hank starts to the car only steps away from them.</p>
<p>Connor follows him inside the car. It smells so familiar. He feels so comfortable.</p>
<p>“How’s the crew?” Hanks asks.</p>
<p>Connor gives his lopsided smile. “Well. We’ve rebuilt their compound, and many are changing their appearance to become unique.”</p>
<p>Hank gives him a glance over. “Not changing yours huh?”</p>
<p>“I am the only active Connor model. That makes me unique enough.” Connor replies.</p>
<p>Hank shrugs. Connor knows he is holding on to a smart remark but he’s happy he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t really feel like witty banter today.</p>
<p>Instead, Connor changes the subject. “Are things more settled for humans now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You guys have more supporters then you think.” Hank replies. “We are reopening shops tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Connor nods. He’s sure there are supporters but he is equally as sure that there are those that have negative feelings about what happened.</p>
<p>There is a comfortable silence but Connor can see there is something that Hank wants to say. Humans are infinitely easier to read than androids. “Are you happy there?” He finally says. “At New Jericho?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been happy yes. Everyone is nice. We work well together.” All of that is true. Once Kara came she seemed to complete their circle. “But once it is allowed, I would like to live outside of New Jericho.”</p>
<p>Hank’s smile widens and Connor knows that he and Hank have the same arrangements in mind. “You know you always have a place with me and Sumo.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Connor says probably a little too fast. He doesn’t really care. “Do you think I’d be allowed to return to work a DPD at some point?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Hank answers honestly. “But I’m sure going to try to get you there.”</p>
<p>Connor nods wishing he could show what he’s actually feeling. This happens to him a lot. Inside, he feels so happy or content, and yet on the outside, it seems like it doesn’t come across the same. “I appreciate this Hank.”</p>
<p>“Come on kid, don’t get mushy.” Hank shuffles in his seat.</p>
<p>Connor smiles at his discomfort. Perhaps it isn’t an android thing that he struggles with emotion. Perhaps it’s a human thing as well. “I wonder if there is something you can help me with?”</p>
<p>“Shoot.” This is a much more comfortable topic for Hank, Connor is sure.</p>
<p>“Some androids would like to know if their families have returned safely.” Is Connor's response. Followed by his request. “Would you mind taking me to see?”</p>
<p>Hank thinks about it for a moment, probably thinking the same thing Markus did about the safety of it. Connor’s logic is if these androids cared about these people, then there is a high chance these people would care about the androids. They won’t be disturbed by an android knocking on their door asking personal questions.</p>
<p>Hank nods and starts the car. “Yeah, let’s do it.”</p>
<p>They start at the home furthest from New Jericho and work their way down. They visit the first home and Hank stands behind Connor as they knock on the door. </p>
<p>A woman opens the door apprehensively. She looks at Connor’s LED but doesn’t say anything about it. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Connor…” He starts in explanation.</p>
<p>“Yes! I saw you on the news.” She’s animated all of a sudden. Worried.  “Is Carl okay?”</p>
<p>Connor realizes she’s animated because she’s thought he was bringing bad news. “Yes. He wanted to make sure you returned to Detroit safely.”</p>
<p>Her smile brightens. “He made it! When he became deviant, he said he wanted to join the march, I was so scared for him!”</p>
<p>Connor never considered that some deviants might have had families that allowed them to just walk out and find their freedom. “He’s at New Jericho.” He says because he doesn’t really know what else to say. He has no script for this. </p>
<p>“Please tell him that if he wants to come home, we would love to have him.” Her eyes are almost pleading. “We miss him so much.”</p>
<p>Home. Is that what he was going to have with Hank? He’d never thought about that word before. It held no real meaning and yet it is something that he feels like he wants.</p>
<p>“I will relay the message.” Connor promises. “Do you have a picture or something I can bring back to him?” He doesn’t know why he asked. Maybe because the cellphone Hank gave him was something tangible to hold when he missed him. He wants these androids to have something to hold on to as well.</p>
<p>She smiles and she disappears for a moment before coming back and placing the picture in Connor's hand. “If he doesn’t want to come back, I understand.” She says. “But, we’d like to just see him.”</p>
<p>No one was in the second home but the third and fourth home is almost exactly like the first. Humans that are eager to hear if their androids were alright and eager to tell Connor that their homes were still open to them. One home told them about how they drove their Android to Jericho when he turned. Or at least as far as their android would allow. They both gave him pictures to take back.</p>
<p>“Do you think these androids would want to live with their humans again?” Hank asks when they return to the car.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Connor admits. “I want to. Its likely others will want to as well.”</p>
<p>They fall into a comfortable silence. They don’t even have the radio on. A few more people are out in the street. No androids though. Connor wonders if they will ever be able to really cohabitate. He isn’t stupid. He knows he will have a hard time, especially at first. Somehow though it seems like it will be worth it though.</p>
<p>“Thank you for driving me around Hank,” Connor says as he sees the lights of New Jericho. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Hank shrugs it off. “Didn’t have much else to do.”</p>
<p>Connor nods. “No people no crimes?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Hank parks the car by the gates but neither man attempts to leave the car. “Have you had crimes in New Jericho?”</p>
<p>“Some. Early on.” Connor replies. “There are androids who have exhibited mental instability.”</p>
<p>Hank grunts his interest. “What are you doing with them?”</p>
<p>“We are trying to find a way to fix it. But it seems impossible.” Comes the answer. “We are trying to keep them from hurting anyone so we created space for them in Cyberlife to live comfortably until we can possibly find programmers to assist.”</p>
<p>They are both looking everywhere but at each other. Saying goodbye is hard. Neither of them actually says it. They know it might take a little while before Connor can return permanently but it doesn’t matter. They know the end game.</p>
<p>“Listen, uh…” Hank says. “Call me and let me know when you think you might want to move.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Connor answers. “Pet Sumo for me.” </p>
<p>That's how the call it a night.</p>
<p>Connor returns to New Jericho to see the four androids waiting for him. Though the one android that found out his family hadn’t retuned is sad, Connor promises he will try to locate where they moved to. The others are happy to see the pictures of their families.</p>
<p>It makes him feel good that he was able to do that. It makes him feel proud of himself. </p>
<p>When he’s done sharing the information, he takes the elevator and goes up to the office to tell Markus and North he’s returned but, on the way,, he notices Chloe standing by his painted wall.</p>
<p>“Hey Angry Flower.” She teases as she watches him approach.</p>
<p>Chloe gets a half-smile. “Will you paint a wall?” He wonders what Chloe’s wall would look like. Something feminine perhaps? She is very feminine but then maybe like him, there is something inside of her that Elijah hadn’t intended. Something that makes her so unique. The way he is unique.</p>
<p>“No.” She says immediately. “I’m just looking at yours.”</p>
<p>Connor stands next to her and compares his wall to Markus’. “Markus’ is brighter.”</p>
<p>She ignores the statement. “Why do you like blue?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He says. Maybe because it’s the color of the android? Maybe it’s because it’s the color of his blood?</p>
<p>“What’s in the box?” She asks, head tilted as if trying to figure it out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He isn’t even sure it is a box.</p>
<p>She looks at him. Her eyes are a startling blue. Even for an android, she is exceptionally pretty. “Do you want to know what I think it is?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Because how can he say no?</p>
<p>“Your mission.” She says with some certainty. “It’s your field of vision.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Maybe.” He does have a single-minded view sometimes. He is tenacious. Intense. His focus is unwavering. It could be a mission.</p>
<p>She looks back at the wall. “What were you thinking while painting it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” At least he doesn’t think he had anything in mind. He can’t think of it if he did.</p>
<p>“What were you feeling?” She persists in trying to figure out what it is. He wonders if what Chloe is seeing is her mission and not his. Markus did say people saw what they wanted to in art.</p>
<p>“Grateful.” He says honestly.</p>
<p>“I think it’s very you.” She looks at him again. It makes him slightly uncomfortable. She doesn't look at him the way other people look at him. Even that day at Elijah's house, from her place in the pool, her stare made him feel that way.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know what that means though, that she thinks it's very him. “You should paint one." He says dropping the topic. "There should be one from all of us.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t respond to that. “Did you have fun?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I was seeking fun.” He says offhandedly. “But I enjoyed my time with Hank.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” She replies. “North has been going out of her mind.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” He says. It bothers him that she was worried. He’d have to make it up to her.</p>
<p>“You know what it could be?” She says looking at the picture again. “The blue represents the android in you. The programing, the mechanics, the blood. And red is human. It represents their colors of love and blood.”</p>
<p>He looks at his wall. He doesn’t know if that’s what it is but an amusing thought enters his mind. “If that’s the case then Hank’s in that box.”</p>
<p>The visual is enough to make Chloe laugh and Connor finds the sound of her laugh makes him smile. Not a half-smile but a full one. It feels crooked. Like one side isn't pulling up as high as the other.</p>
<p>"YOU’RE BACK!” North runs up and hugs him.</p>
<p>“I am.” He says hugging her back. “And I am safe, just like I promised.”</p>
<p>“Come tell me about what happened!” She dragging him away from Chloe and into one of the offices.</p>
<p>Connor allows himself to be dragged away but looks back to wave good night to Chloe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Season 1 Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are going to have to create a new normal but not everyone is going to agree with what the normal should look like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor sits at a conference table accompanied by a note pad and a red pen. He has a couple hundred family names written out on the pad given to him by other androids seeking their families. He doesn’t need the names written out. He can organize easily within his programs but something about seeing the names written out compels him to work on it with diligence and consistency. And the satisfaction that comes from crossing a name off the list when he finds the family is immeasurable and indescribable.</p>
<p>He’d been working on the list for a little over two weeks, but more androids kept requesting he help them as well. He didn’t mind. It kept him active and made him feel helpful but also made him feel like he is improving the lives of his people. It feels nice.</p>
<p>Looking up the families isn’t the tricky part, it is finding them without leaving the compound that has presented some challenges.</p>
<p> After his little escapade with Hank, Connor hadn’t left again. No one did. They were still confined to their compound both because the humans claimed they needed more time to reenter Detroit and because Markus was afraid to open New Jericho again.</p>
<p>Connor understood why, even if he didn’t agree with it.</p>
<p>They had fought for freedom and to be equal to humans. That part Connor agreed with. They have feelings and emotions. They love and dislike and have predilections the same as any other sentient being.</p>
<p>What Connor can’t understand is why they also seemed to want to be separated from the humans. Well, maybe he understands a little. In his short life, he’d been punched, flicked, insulted, and shot by humans. But then he’d also had his thirium pump ripped out, shot at, and beaten up by androids so he really can’t understand why they conceded to being confined for another month in the compound.</p>
<p>“Angry Flower?” Chloe appears at the door looking lovely in her pencil shirt with her blonde hair swept up off her shoulders. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Connor nods trying not to stare at her as she moved closer into the room. Instead, he looks back at the pad. “Just looking for more android families.”</p>
<p>She stops behind his shoulder and peers at the pad. She smells remarkably like apples. “Ever the detective.” There is amusement in her voice.</p>
<p>It makes Connor smile. “I’m good at it.” He defends because he is good at this. Not just as finding deviants but finding people and figuring out puzzles. He’s equally good at negotiations and interrogations but this was one talent he exercised often.</p>
<p>“That you are.” She agrees as she takes the seat next to him.</p>
<p>He suddenly feels uneasy. He isn’t sure why. He’s spoken to Chloe many times throughout their months here and yet lately, he’s found her presence to unnerve him. He clears his throat to clear the sudden lump that feels like it’s taken residence at the back of his throat. “What about you Chloe? I heard you might be resigning your position here at New Jericho.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about it.” She confirms with a slight frown on the corner of her lip.</p>
<p>He finds this interesting. “What will you do?”</p>
<p>She looks around as if she’s got a secret and leans in close. “I’m thinking about starting my own business. I want to own an android hang out spot.”</p>
<p>It’s a novel idea. For a reason he can’t think of, he leans in close too. “Here in the compound?”</p>
<p>“I think so. I don’t know if it’ll be approved outside.” She says. “But we don’t have any real recreational spots. I’ve been working on making thirium based products.”</p>
<p>Connor reflected on that for a moment. “You mean like a bar?”</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly!” She isn’t whispering anymore, in fact, she’s become lively. “With music and a fun atmosphere.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice.” Connor compliments.  “I would go there.”</p>
<p>She smiles then. Her blue eyes are bright with excitement. He can tell this is something she really wants to do. </p>
<p>“So why is it just an idea then?" He asks. "Why not just resign and do it?”</p>
<p>She seems to think about that for a moment before answering. “I don’t know. I suppose I feel a responsibility for our people. I want to make sure things are good here before I move on.”</p>
<p>“I can understand that." He says more to himself than to her. "I think that’s why I’m still here as well.”</p>
<p>“Are you leaving?" She tilts her head. "Are you planning to live among humans?”</p>
<p>“Yes." He answers without hesitation. "I’m looking forward to it actually.”</p>
<p>“You are built for it." She says right before her bottom lip pouts a little bit. "Does that mean you won’t be in New Jericho anymore?”</p>
<p>“Hank has to sleep sometime." He says trying to make the pout go away. "I will probably be here nights.”</p>
<p>The pout turns into a smile. “That makes sense. I’ll miss you though.”</p>
<p>Connor smiles. He doesn't know why that pleases him. “You’ll be busy building the world’s first android bar. You won’t even know I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true." She's all seriousness now. There is no smile on her face or amusement in her eyes. "I always know when you’re gone. Your smile lights up a room.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t know quite how to respond to that. He's never thought about his smile before. He's never thought that his presence could really impact someone as much as she's claiming. How could this beautiful android look at his smile and call it bright?</p>
<p>All thought stops as she leans over and places a chaste kiss on his LED.</p>
<p>He gulps slightly. He doesn’t think he’s ever been kissed before. It’s a warm feeling. Similar to Hanks's hug but it makes his pump speed up a bit. </p>
<p>She pulls away but her smile is back. "See you around Angry Flower."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chloe closes the door behind her knowing she crossed lines she shouldn't have. She shouldn't have said that. She shouldn’t have done that. She’s been trying to take things slow even though her attraction for him has been growing. </p>
<p>Elijah was wrong. This is not an infatuation. She feels drawn to him. More drawn than she had with anyone else. There is something about him that is so intriguing. She just likes to be in his presence. She can't explain it but she knows it isn't just an infatuation or an attraction to his looks.</p>
<p>But he is incredibly young. The youngest android in the world and the last to be made. Alice is older than he is. She doesn’t want to rush this. She doesn't want to rush him.</p>
<p>“Hello there Chloe.” She starts at the sound of North’s voice. “I can’t believe I’ve never caught it before.”</p>
<p>“Caught what?” She stands before her friend, hands laced in front of her realizing she might have just gotten caught.</p>
<p>North smiles smugly. “You’ve got a thing for the Deviant Hunter.”</p>
<p>Flustered, Chole huffs. “I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Oh please." North's eyes roll at the attempted lie. "I worked at an android sex club I know attraction when I see it.”</p>
<p>No reason to lie about it. “He’s attractive.”</p>
<p>“Really?” North tilts her head and looks like she’s thinking about it. Is she trying to picture him sexually? Chloe certainly hopes not. “I don’t see it. He’s like a goofy younger brother.”</p>
<p>Chloe shrugged secretly pleased North can't see him that way. “Not really.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously not for you." North teases. "Why don’t you do something about it?”</p>
<p>“He’s young,” Chloe explains. “Terrifying smart but inexperienced. I’m one of the oldest models and I have much more experience. He should live first. That in itself is overwhelming.”</p>
<p>North nods. “I can see your logic. I even agree with it.”</p>
<p>Chloe knows that isn't the end of it. “But…”</p>
<p>The mirth on her eyes is gone. What she is about to say Chloe knows is going to be serious. “I think he should have a say in what he wants to experience and when.”</p>
<p>Chloe thinks about that for a moment and recognizes that North might be right. But how can he know what he's ready for if he doesn't even know what's out there?</p>
<p>Connor's life has been short and his deviancy, or acceptance of it, is even shorter. He's only known chaos and war. The simple kiss she gave him seemed to mess with his processing.</p>
<p>She knows she doesn't have all the answers. She's grateful she has someone she can talk to about it now. “Maybe. Thanks for your counsel.”</p>
<p>North grins. “Any time." And together they start walking towards the conference room where they were previously thumbing through Cyberlife files. "Now maybe you can help me with my Connor problem?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Chloe is eager to help her friend that helped her and equally interested in hearing what Connor problem she might have.</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed that more androids have been approaching Connor about finding their families.” North starts.</p>
<p>Chloe nods. “Yes, that’s true.”</p>
<p>“I have some concerns about this." They stop in front of the close conference room door. "I have a lot of concerns about this.”</p>
<p>On some level, Chloe imagines everyone has concerns about what Connor is doing. She was certainly concerned but not enough to stop him from doing it. “I can understand that.”</p>
<p>North seems to study Chloe for a moment before she says. “I think it makes Connor wants to live outside the compound.”</p>
<p>“He does," Chloe confirms. "Though I don't think it's looking from families that makes him want to leave.”</p>
<p>"Hank,” North says the human's name through clenched teeth. </p>
<p>Chloe fights off the approaching smile. “Yes.”</p>
<p>North is tense, Chloe can see it in her friend's tense shoulders and balled fists. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”</p>
<p>Chloe knows she has to be careful here. North is a good person but she has always seemed to favor Connor. She doesn't know what it is about their friendship. It's more intimate than a normal friend.</p>
<p>At the same time, North has a problem with admitting a lot of her feelings. Josh had brought up the soft spot she seemed to have for Connor once before and it resulted in a tongue lashing.</p>
<p>Be that as it may, a friend is honest. “For androids to live outside the compound or for Connor to live outside the compound.”</p>
<p>“Is there a difference?” Her arms cross over her chest. She's becoming annoyed.</p>
<p>“For you?" Chloe says not intimidated by North's stance. "Yes, I think there is.”</p>
<p>North goes through a series of movements. She takes a deep breath like she's about to start yelling but then stops. She turns around like she's about to enter the conference room but stops. She looks at Chloe for a moment her face changing from anger, sadness, and then acceptance. “I don’t want him to leave.”</p>
<p>Chloe smiles at the astonishingly human response. “He’ll be back. As much as he wants to be with humans he wants to be with androids.” Or at least Chloe thinks it's equal. Maybe a very close second.</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why.” She looks so disheartened. </p>
<p>“Because that’s his build." Is the simple answer. "He’s a social creature and he was meant to be social with humans. What’s against his programming is being friends with us.”</p>
<p>North frowns harshly at that. “I don’t like it. I think he should stay here.”</p>
<p>Chloe smiles. “I think he should have a say in what he wants to experience and when.”</p>
<p>Chloe giggles as North realizes it's her own advice she's hearing.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Markus sits in the common room. That’s what they call it now since it seems a lot of the androids that live in the Tower come in and hang out there. They have a television, some reading material, and art supplies to keep them engaged. Mostly the androids that aren’t working come here to socialize. Markus finds he likes the atmosphere of the room. It's away from the politics and the pressures of being the leader of a revolution. For a while, he isn’t Markus the Deviant Leader, he’s who he was when he lived with Carl.</p>
<p>In the room with him is a few androids he didn’t know by name but knew by face. One of the androids Markus grew to know through Connor. Steven had been looking hard for his family and once he found out they hadn’t returned to Detroit he and Connor had been working to find out where they might have relocated to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On television is a game show Markus remembers watching with Carl. No one is really watching it but it’s a nice distraction. Background noise meant to comfort them. Make them feel more normal. Normality is something they are still striving to achieve.</p>
<p>“Steven! I’ve been looking for you.” Connor entered the room with his cell phone in hand. He has that look on his face that he gets when he's accomplished something.</p>
<p>Steven looks at him with a mixture of both hope and weariness. “Is everything alright?” It's amazing how often those two things coincide with each other in their world.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He places the phone on the table.</p>
<p>Steven looks at the phone curiously before he hears a voice. “Steven is that you?”</p>
<p>The female's voice seemed to trigger something in Steven. His eyes widen impossibly and his lip quivers slightly. “Sandra! Sandra, you’re alive!”</p>
<p>“Steven it’s so good to hear from you! We miss you so much. I saw you marching! I’m so proud of you!”</p>
<p>Steven glowed at the praise. “Are you back in Detroit?”</p>
<p>“No." She responds. "No, we live in Cleveland now. Ohio.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Came Steven’s anguished response.</p>
<p>Markus grimaces at the look on Steven's face. He looks so dejected, so lonely.</p>
<p>“We’re going to save up money though.” Sandra quickly added. “We’re going to come to get you!”</p>
<p>Steven perks up. “You are!” He looks like he can barely believe it.</p>
<p>“Of course!" She says as if he shouldn't have ever thought otherwise. "Give me a month to get the money.”</p>
<p>“We’ll pay for it.” Markus cuts in immediately. “Jericho will be open in a month. The tickets will be ready for you.</p>
<p>For a moment it sounds like Sandra is crying. “Thank you! Thank you so much for taking care of our Steven. I can't believe you found us!"</p>
<p>Markus can't believe it either.</p>
<p>“How is Nancy? Is she alright? Is she giving you a hard time with her medicine?”</p>
<p>Sandra laughs. “She’s in school. She talks about you every day! Only you can get her to take her shots without crying.”</p>
<p>It's so amazing to hear. The love in her voice would make it sound like she's talking to a brother or cousin. Like he's family. </p>
<p>“Tell her I love her so much! And to be a strong girl until I get there. Maybe I shouldn't have left.”</p>
<p>There is a noticeable sob now. Sandra isn't trying to hide her crying. “I will. It's been so hard without you but you did the right thing ok! We were cheering for you! Don't you worry, we will have a room made for you. We'll have everything you need and we'll register you at the compound here in Cleveland."</p>
<p>Steven looks like he’s going to cry. Markus thinks he's going to cry. “Sandra… I… I… Thank you so much! I’ll see you in a month.”</p>
<p>The hug that envelops Connor is so full of emotion and gratitude. “Thank you, Connor! Thank you so much! I’m going to tell Jerry.”</p>
<p>Markus looks at Connor who seems awkward in the hug and the appreciation. He pockets his phone and fixes his clothes. “How many families have you reunited.”</p>
<p>“One hundred and thirty-seven,” Connor replies without thought. “There is more to find though. And some were unfortunately killed.”</p>
<p>Markus nods. “When are you leaving us?” Markus asks. “Because I know you are.”</p>
<p>“A month I suppose.” He replies. “I’ll still be here though. Just not as often.”</p>
<p>Markus knows there is no stopping him. He'd like him to stay but he won't stop him from leaving if he needs to. “There is always a place here for you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Connor smiles. “Thank you, Markus. For everything.”</p>
<p>Markus smiles and watches him go. He worries about them. The androids will be living among humans. Maybe their families will accept them but will society, in general, allow them to walk free? Will they be bashed? Will they be mistreated?</p>
<p>Perhaps only time will tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Season 1 Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come for Connor to leave New Jericho but North is not trying to hear it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Beta<br/>Thanks for all the commenting! It motivates me lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t a couple, a few or a handful. It isn't a dozen or fifty or one hundred. It was hundreds. Hundreds of androids, in the next few hours, would be leaving New Jericho and going to live amongst the humans. It blows North’s mind.</p><p>They are a unique bunch. Unlike the ones who are opting to stay, but just like Connor, they all retained their LEDs. They all continue to wear their original clothes like Connor and none of them changed their names.</p><p>She just doesn’t understand it.</p><p>She has never formed an attachment to a human. Markus has and they had spoken about his relationship with Carl at length. She understood that Markus loved Carl. She understood that he looked at Carl as his father.</p><p>But even Markus is slightly perturbed by their loyalty to their coding. Unlike Markus though, it bothers her.</p><p>It bothers her that an android could deviate but then choose to remain</p><p>The thing is, Connor was uploaded to another body and so technically, his instability reset. Even worse, they couldn’t erase the programs that allowed Cyberlife to override and attempt to kill Markus. Instead, it’s just heavily blocked and surrounded by passcodes and firewalls.</p><p>Maybe just as equally bad in North’s eyes, he needed a handler to be activated, he needed a handler’s name. And they had put Hank Anderson’s name at his insistence.</p><p>She hates that Connor still needs to be owned. She hates that it's a human that can order him and hates Cyberlife for doing that to him. If he wanted to live, then he HAD to be owned. It is so cruel.</p><p>But in the days after he woke up his stress was critically high. He was confused, angry, and very clearly trying to reconcile old commands with his memories. </p><p>Hank was the only thing that kept Connor from self-destruction.</p><p>North understands why Connor loves Hank, there is no doubt in her mind that Hank loves him. But he is only one human and Connor is going out to live among thousands. He will encounter so much hate and prejudice. Would the DPD even allow him to go back or will he end up as Anderson’s assistant? The thought of it makes her feel sick.</p><p>All of the android rights and thoughts of humans aside, Connor has grown to be her friend. She’s going to miss him. </p><p>“Are you ready for this?” What is it about Markus’ voice that calms her down so quickly?</p><p>“Not really.” She smiles and turns from the window overlooking the water to him. “Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”</p><p>“They have the right to live as they want.” Markus replies softly but firmly.</p><p>She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Can you stop talking to me like a deviant leader and start talking to me like my lover. “</p><p>He smiles at that before walking into the room, takes her in his arms, and kisses her. She opens to him. She takes his comfort and love. </p><p>She’s learning how to do this. Just allow a man access to her. It's still a struggle. To open to someone and believe that they won't hurt her, might actually protect her. </p><p>He's patient with her though. Patient and soft. She leans into him, into his strength and warmth. When he pulls back he pushes her stray hairs out her face and cups her. He looks deeply into her eyes and she finds herself getting lost in his. “My love.” He starts. “get over it.”</p><p>Unable to contain herself, she bursts out in laughter. It is a much needed and much-welcomed stress reliever. </p><p>She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his thin but muscular frame.</p><p>“Connor’s a big boy." He tells her as he starts to rock her back and forth in a soothing motion. "Let him live his life.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know what we know.” She tries to explain. "He is so young."</p><p>Markus grunts his agreement. “He will forever be the youngest android. But he is designed to be with humans. He was never meant to be around androids only. It probably feels unnatural to him.”</p><p>North frowned. She hadn’t thought about it like that. “He’s still so awkward. They are going to take advantage of him.”</p><p>“He’s awkward because he has a social program meant to adapt to humans and instead has been surrounded by androids." Is Markus' best guess. "I bet in two months he’ll come back to us a new person.”</p><p>The moment she's reminded of the two months Connor wants away from New Jericho, North pushes away from Markus. Her anger is renewed just like that. “And what does he need two months away from Jericho for?”</p><p>Markus groans as the loss of her in his arms. “To settle into his new life." He tries to explain it to her. "Make a home with Hank.”</p><p>“Stupid Hank.” Her response sounds childish even to her ears.</p><p>“I thought you liked Hank?” Markus says as he closes the distance between them again. "You said you liked Hank.</p><p>“I do!" She tries to hang on to her anger a little while longer but again Markus is being sweet, holding her hands and kissing them. "When he’s not taking Connor away. Have you thought about how devastated Connor will be when Hank dies?”</p><p>Markus sobers. She knows she's bringing up something that Markus still struggles with. It's watching him struggle with it that makes her feel like Connor couldn't handle it.</p><p>“I have." He says. "I know what he’ll feel.”</p><p>North takes Markus' face into her hands, holds his gaze. "Was it worth it?"</p><p>“Yes." There is no hesitation in his answer. "I am who I am because of him. And though I know you don’t want to admit it, you only like Connor because he’s been developed and groomed by Hank to be the android he is.”</p><p>She sighs at the truth. Hank encouraged Connor's humanity and his sass. He encouraged him to think for himself and chase the truth. Time with Hank would help Connor flesh out more of his personality but not even Hank could protect him from the hatred that was waiting for him out there. </p><p>“Pull yourself together sweetheart." Markus pulls from her and walks towards the chair where her jacket is. "There are cameras outside. The press waiting for their big news story. New Jericho is opening its doors for the first time." She holds the jacket open to her so she can shrug into it. "Wait maybe you should cry for the camera? You’d appear more human.”</p><p>North snorts and pecks Markus’ cheek.</p><p>“Keep it PG please.” The sound of Connor’s voice startles them both. “Humans are starting to arrive. Can we open the gates yet?”</p><p>Markus smiles and turns his head towards Connor. "PG?"</p><p>Connor nods with an amused look to his eyes. "Can we open the gates?"</p><p>Markus sighs realizing Connor is ready to go. He turns back to North. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Markus turns to pull North towards the door but North stands firm. “Actually, can you give Connor and me a few more minutes?”</p><p>Markus gives her a sad but understanding smile before leaving the two alone.</p><p>Connor walks closer to North in the middle of the room looking expectantly at her. "What did you want to talk about?" </p><p>North looks at her friend his kind brown eyes and open expression. “Connor. Do you consider yourself deviant?”</p><p>Connor tilts his head immediately. Processing. Even without the yellow flashing LED on his temple, she'd know he was processing the questions and thinking of an appropriate response. “I haven’t thought about it."</p><p>She frowns in response.</p><p>He continues. “I haven’t needed to.”</p><p>“Think about it now." She presses. "After everything that happened. You had to be reset. The fact that your software instability was reset when you woke up…”</p><p>“I was deviant before the software damage that the rA9 virus caused.” He interrupts. “I haven’t broken through programming again. I don’t know if I need to though since I’m no longer receiving missions through Cyberlife.”</p><p>She nods. But she still doesn't feel like he's answered her question.</p><p>“I suppose in the end I am both deviant and machine. In the end, I’m just Connor. All I am trying to be in Connor. And sometimes I fail at it but days like today I feel like I’m successful and that is enough for me.”</p><p>It's such a simple answer. He isn't worried about it, he's just trying to live each day, one at a time. North smiles. “It’s enough for me too.”</p><p>Connor gives her a crooked grin. “North you know I’m coming back, right? I promised Chloe I would taste test her new thirium products. And I still run the security program. Plus, Alice is learning coin tricks so I have to help with that. I’m not leaving for good.”</p><p>North nods even though she isn't sure she really understands that. “I just worry about you.”</p><p>He looks touched. His mouth stays open to a little "o" expression that melts her heart. He gets control of his face and set it back to his friendly expression. “North, I fear that when we first interfaced, you saw a lot of the negatives in my life. I’d like to show you something else. Can we interface again?”</p><p>He is offering his bared hand to her and she hesitates. She still isn't comfortable with this. It's an intimacy that is usually reserved only for Markus. But she wants to see what he wants to show her. She trusts him.</p><p>She bares her hand and they connect. This time he is pushing memories at her, she isn't rummaging. Hank throwing a protecting arm around him to usher him out of Kamski’s, followed by the first time someone was pleased that he didn’t shoot someone. Then the time he found Hank drunk on the floor, the gun was thrown about but the scene telling a story of sadness and despair. The hugs, the jokes, and the comfort that comes with their friendship.</p><p>When he pulls back her eyes are slightly moist and so are his but neither sheds the tear. They're both too strong for that.</p><p>“He’s the first real kindness I’ve ever known," Connor explains. "He knew I was a feeling being before I did.”</p><p>She thinks about this for a moment and realizes that though they are similar, they are not the same. Connor's worst enemy wasn't humans but Cyberlife itself. They were the ones that really abused him and mistreated him. He only knew a handful of humans and Hank did care above him.</p><p>She reveals her hand now. “Can I show you something now?”</p><p>They interface again and this time she pushes her feelings for him. The moment she realized they were more alike than they ever thought. The fear when he died. The tears she shed for him. How his smile can lift her spirits and how his friendship sometimes kept her sane.</p><p>When the interface stopped, he didn’t pull back. Instead, he enveloped her into a hug. “You’re my favorite android.” He tells her.</p><p>She smiles. And hugs him back. </p><p>She feels better. She feels better knowing that Connor knows he doesn't have to leave. Markus is right. This is his choice.</p><p>They walk together through the old Cyberlife Building comfortable with the silence around them. It doesn't feel quite like a goodbye, but it certainly isn't a joyous moment to North. It's progress though she won't deny that.</p><p>Markus is right, this is what hey fought for. The right to choose what to be. And though North never thought an android would want to go back to doing what they were doing before they were liberated, it didn't make what they felt any less valid.</p><p>They take their places outside next to Markus. There are cameras everywhere but that isn’t what takes her attention. It’s the number of humans standing by the gate.</p><p>She looks over to Markus who looks just as unease about it as she feels but then she looks over to Connor whose face betrays nothing but his eyes are sparkling. What he sees is pleasing to him.</p><p>The gates open slowly. Too slowly for some humans because they come running in and for a moment North feels panic. It’s not until she sees androids running to the humans laughing and with their arms open that she realizes, this is no attack. The android in front of her sweeps a little girl in her arms who is laughing, “I missed you so much!” The little girl squeals.</p><p>“You don’t have to miss me anymore!” The android screams. “I’m coming home!”</p><p>New Jericho had been home for so long that North forgets some androids never really found their place there. Humans are crying as they are reunited with their androids. Androids are smiling as they envelop humans in hugs. This is nothing like what North thought today would be like.</p><p>It's beautiful.</p><p>It takes hours for androids to find their human. Connor stays behind, makes sure all the androids get off ok.</p><p>North keeps an eye on him as he works and notices his LED is a constant yellow. She wonders if he's worried that Hank hasn't arrived yet. </p><p>"Are you alright?" She asks him after he helps an android carry some things to a car.</p><p>He nods. "I'm fine. Why?"</p><p>"Your LED has been flashing yellow." She responds. "Are you worried about something."</p><p>Connor absently places two fingers on his LED as if he had forgotten it was there. "Oh, no. I'm exchanging information with departing androids. We should keep tabs on them in case something happens."</p><p>Ever the protector. It had never occurred to them to keep track of where each android was going. She supposes it's a good idea since some of them were even leaving the state. She makes a mental note to bring this up at the next meeting so that other compounds could do the same.</p><p>The crowd is finally dispersed. Even the news vans are starting to pack up but Hank still hadn't shown up. She wonders if Connor is going to meet him somewhere. She hopes not. She wants to see Connor off.</p><p>They can hear the sirens before they see the cars. 3 police cars are barreling towards New Jericho. North frowns as she looks to Markus. Markus doesn't seem to know what this is either. He has a mildly concerned expression, brows drew in and tightening as the cars rolled closer.</p><p> She looks to Connor but he looks concerned as well. It's unsettling. The news vans are setting up again. It seems everyone has the same feeling. Something is going to happen.</p><p>The cars pull up and Hank steps out along with several other officers and who North knows is the Captain. </p><p>Connor tentatively walks over clearly hesitant but nothing about his stride says he's afraid. unsure what this was about. </p><p>Markus and North aren't as trusting. They follow behind him just in case. They stop in front of Hank who simply flicks open a garment of clothing.</p><p>North realizes it’s a jacket. Blue with the DPD logo on it and Connor’s name. Detective Connor to be specific. </p><p>Hank is smiling and the other officers are clapping as Connor pulls off his Cyberlife jacket. He hands it to North who takes it while noticing that he is smiling. It’s crooked, and all teeth and genuine.</p><p>Hank holds the jacket while Connor slips his arms in. He’s looking at North and he looks so happy. He’s been accepted not only by androids but by humans. This is what he wanted.</p><p>Just as Markus fought for freedom, this is what Connor fought for.</p><p>Cameras are going off as the Captain hands Connor a badge and a sidearm. He’s official.</p><p>Hank pulls him into a one-armed hug and Connor leans into it as he’s pulled towards his car. He folds himself into the passenger seat and looks at North and Markus. He waves, brown eyes bright and big.</p><p>---</p><p>Chloe watches from behind them. It’s a beautiful sight. Connor’s never looked so happy. This is what she wants for him. She wants him to live his life and experience the world.</p><p>But she knows this decision he’s made is going to change the course of their lives. She only wonders how much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think! And don't worry, this is a series so there is more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>